


Kuroshitsuji High

by officialvyvyan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialvyvyan/pseuds/officialvyvyan
Summary: "Mr Michealis is your Mum's boyfriend?! You loser!""Fuck off, Alois!"-taken from my wattpad: @cielois--there will be side characters from other animes just aheads up. (also this is lowkey awful but yaknow)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason me from like 2 years ago made alois a little WHORE in the first chapter so just ignore that paha its also meant to represent school life in england because god is it eventful
> 
> listen to the playlist based on this fic: 
> 
> https://8tracks.com/halseyscrybaby1/nothing-matters-but-you-cielois

"Are there any questions?" The headmaster, Mr Faustus asks the new teacher Mr Michaelis as they make their way to his new classroom.

 

"I don't think so, I think I know everything I've got to" Mr Michaelis says, adjusting his glasses and Mr Faustus nods.

 

Sebastian looks up and sees someone peaking their head around the door of his new classroom. A girl with black bushy hair.

 

"Shit! They're coming, quick put it out!" She turns and runs back into the classroom. Sebastian hears Claude sigh and he speeds up his pace.

 

They open the door to the classroom and they see most of the class gathered around one desk, three students by the windows which were wide open.

 

"What is going on in here?!" Claude shouts and everyone turns to face him.

 

"Someone distract them" Sebastian hears a boy whisper and then a guy with ginger hair and makeup on steps out.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He shouts at them and Claude sighs.

 

"Joka..." Claude warns and the ginger haired boy smiles.

"Its not working!" Someone shouts and Claude grabs two of the students shoulders and rips them backwards to reveal the desk.

 

"Alois?! Why is it always you?!" Claude shouts and Sebastian sees a blonde boy stand up from his desk. "Alright! Everyone out!" He shouts and Sebastian watches as the students leave the classroom.

 

He looks at the desk and notices its on fire. Claude walks over to the sink in the back of the classroom and fills a cup up with water.

 

"Fucking children" He mutters and chucks it over the desk, putting out the fire. "Did they not think to do that?" He mutters again and walks over to the door, letting them back in.

 

"Erm" Sebastian mumbles.

 

"All of you! To your seats!" Claude yells and Sebastian watches the seats fill up and Claude stands at the front of the classroom, next to Sebastian.

 

"Move! Seriously! Get out of my way!"

 

"Bite me, asswipe!"

 

"Grell get out of William's way" Claude says annoyed and Grell folds his arms.

 

"No?" He says and William groans and grabs onto Grell's head, climbing to stand on his desk, jumping over it to his.

 

What have I gotten myself into? Sebastian thinks to himself.

 

"Now! Who's fault was the fire?" Claude asks and a bunch of hands point to the blonde boy at the front of the room.

 

"No! It wasn't my fault!" The boy yells. "It was Ciel's!" He shouts and the blue haired boy next to him throws his hands up in the air.

 

"How?!"

 

"You were doing your homework on my desk! If you weren't doing it, Beast wouldnt have to keep an eye out!"

 

"Yes, she would, Alois!" Ciel yells. "You were the one smoking!" Ciel says and Alois scoffs.

 

"So?! I wouldn't get in trouble for it! Mr Faustus loves me, don't cha, Sir" The blonde turns and winks at Claude and Sebastian's eyebrows raise.

 

"You both have a lunchtime detention" Claude says and Ciel and Alois start shouting arguments. "ENOUGH!" Claude roars and the room falls silent. "This is your new teacher, Professor Michaelis" Claude says relatively calm.

 

"What happened to our old teacher?" A boy with blonde and black hair asks and Alois turns around to face him.

 

"She died remember? As did Mr Phantomhive in that fire ages ago, that's why we've had all of those substitute teachers" Alois says and the boy who sits behind Ciel leans forward and slaps him on the back of the head.

"Way to go, Ciel" He yells.

 

"Hey! Its not my fault!" Ciel turns around to face him.

 

"Alois! Ronald! Ciel! Peter! Stop talking!" Claude yells.

 

"If your house wasn't so flammable maybe that wouldn't have happened" A blonde girl who sits next to Ciel says and Ciel turns to face her.

 

"Lizzy!?" He sqwarks and she shrugs.

 

"Got'ta point" The boy behind Ciel, Peter, Sebastian recalls Claude saying, says.

 

"This is your new teacher, Professor Michaelis" Claude repeats. "I want you to be on your best behaviour, no more bullying, no more fires etcetera"

 

He pauses before turning to Sebastian. "Anyone misbehaves, I'll be in my office or Mr Grey is next door"

 

"Okay, thank you" Sebastian nods and Claude turns to face the class again.

 

"Alois, Ciel, I'll see you at lunch for your detentions." Claude says, leaving the classroom and Sebastian plonks everything his desk.

 

"I-Ill start by taking the register and getting to know who's who"

 

In the class there are thirteen students, as the class is for the misbehaved students. The names of the students are: Ciel, Alois, Elizabeth, Doll, Beast, Joka, Peter, Wendy, Snake, Ronald, Grell, William and Dagger.

 

"I'm bored already, can we play a game?" Alois asks and Sebastian looks at him. Alois propped his legs onto his desk and Sebastian notices he's not wearing the proper uniform.

 

The proper uniform is a black blazer, a black and gold tie, trousers/ skirt, dress up shoes or a summer dress.

 

This young man, however, was NOT wearing the blazer or the trousers or the dress up shoes. He was wearing the white shirt, the tie (though it was hung loose, with two of the top buttons of the shirt undone) booty shorts and boots that go up to his knees.

 

"Ew! My desk is wet!" Alois quickly retreats his legs and Ciel snickers.

 

"Go and get some paper towels" Sebastian says and Alois sighs and stands up, walking to the sinks and pulling out far too many green paper towels.

 

"I don't wanna get my hands wet" Alois says, dropping the towels onto the desk.

 

"Man up!" Ronald shouts and Alois turns around and flips him off.

 

"Fuck yourself" He says.

 

"Hey! I'll have none of that language in my classroom, thank you" Sebastian says and Alois rolls his eyes.

 

"Ciel~" Alois says in a sing song voice, walking over to Ciel's desk.

 

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asks as he watches the blonde bend over Ciel's desk, so they're face to face.

 

"Can you wipe my desk?"

 

"Erm, let me think" Ciel pauses. "No, fuck off and do it yourself" He snaps, kicking Alois' shin under the table.

 

"Ow!" He yelps, stepping backward.

 

"Ciel, stop swearing and keep your legs to yourself. Alois, get back to your seat" Sebastian says, already fed up with his new students.

 

"My desk is wet" Alois observes. "I guess I'll just sit here" Alois waltzes over to Sebastian's desk, jumping to sit on it.

 

He puts one of his feet on the desk, and throws his arms back so he can lean on his hands, pushing his chest out.

 

"Damn~ Alois, back at it again with the sexual manipulation" Doll shouts across the classroom and everyone laughs, excluding Alois who just sticks his tongue out at her.

 

"Remove yourself from my desk, Alois" Sebastian says, picking up a whiteboard pen, starting to write maths equations on the board.

 

"Why? Like what you see" Alois wiggles his eyebrows.

 

"No, get back to your desk"

 

"I can't its wet" Alois frowns.

 

"Do you want me to call Principal Faustus?" Sebastian asks and Alois grins.

 

"Sure!"

 

"Gay~" Ronald calls across the classroom.

 

"Shut up!" Alois squeaks, cheeks going red.

 

"Can we hurry up with the lesson? I'm bored" William sighs, throwing his head back.

 

"I'll phone him now, you guys can talk amongst yourselves" Sebastian says, walking closer to Alois.

 

"Hey, Sir" Alois smiles. Sebastian walks to stand in front of him. Sebastian takes Alois' leg in his hands, moving it so its dangling off the desk.

 

"Now, you can either go up to Principal Faustus and get into trouble, or you can do as I say and stay here, I don't want to get you into trouble, Alois, but I won't have a choice if you keep misbehaving"

 

Alois smiles and takes advantage of how close they are by reaching up and grabbing the front of Sebastian's shirt. He yanks him down so their noses are almost touching.

 

"You know I can't do that" Alois whispers, looking up at Sebastian through the blonde locks that're now covering his eyes. "I'm a naughty boy, Mr Michaelis" He smirks and Sebastian pulls away from the blonde. "Why don't you teach me a lesson, hm?" Alois smiles as Sebastian makes his way over to the phone that's on the wall.

 

"Just send him to Principal Faustus, they'll fuck and Alois will come back less annoying" William shouts and Sebastian ignores him, dialling the three numbers that ring to Claude's office.

 

"Let me guess. Ciel and Alois?" Claude answers the phone and Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Just Alois" Sebastian says and Claude hums.

 

"On my way" Claude says, hanging up the phone.

 

Claude walks through the door a few minutes later, making Alois' face light up.

 

"Trancy, what have you been up to?" Claude asks, stepping into the classroom, closing the door behind him.

 

"My desk is wet" Alois repeats for the millionth time.

 

"He won't man up and wipe it himself" Ronald says, throwing his arms behind his head, resting the back of his head on his hands.

 

"My God, Alois, you are such a diva" Claude says and Alois grins.

 

"I try my best" He grins cheekily, looking lovingly at Claude.

 

"Ha! Gay~" Doll shouts and Alois blushes.

 

"You're so cute when you blush, Jimmy" Ciel coos jokingly and bursts out laughing.

 

"Don't call me that!" Alois shouts, a small giggle escaping his lips.

 

"GOD, I'M BORED!" William shouts, groaning.

 

"Alois, come with me" Claude says and Alois grins, jumping off the desk.

 

"Yay!" He runs out of the door, pausing outside waiting for the elder.

 

"Send some work up for him when you've got it sorted" Claude tells Sebastian and Sebastian nods, thanking him.

 

Claude and Alois leave and from the corner of his eye Sebastian sees Claude take the youngers hand in his but he brushes it off.

 

"You're gonna have to learn to tolerate that bipolar dicks behaviour" Grell says and Elizabeth huffs, picking up a pencil and throwing it at the redhead.

 

"You don't belittle someone because of their mental illnesses, bratface!" Elizabeth says and Sebastian sighs.

 

"Right! The next person who interrupts the lesson is getting detention!" Sebastian shouts, he hears mutters of protest but the room falls silent after a few seconds. "Thank you"

\------------

"Who does Alois normally hang around with?" Sebastian asks Joka while helping him with an algebra equation.

 

"Ciel, Elizabeth, Lau and Ran Mao, sometimes Doll, why?" He asks and Sebastian nods, ignoring the fact he doesn't know who two of them are.

 

"I'm going to send his work up and I wanna know who to send" He says and Joka nods.

 

"Help me, I still don't get it" He whines and Sebastian crouches down next to him.

 

"See, if 2X = 14 that means X on its own is, what?" Sebastian asks and Joka shrugs. "Divide X by the number of X's"

 

"7?" He asks and Sebastian nods.

 

"You got it! Now do the next five and call me so I can check 'em" Sebastian says, getting up and walking to the front. He grabs Alois' book from the pile and then walks over to Ciel.

 

"Sir, I don't get it" Ciel taps his pencil on the desk.

 

"What do you not get?" Sebastian asks and Ciel looks up, face full of concern and worry. Sebastian began to fret for the boy for a moment.

 

"Why the fuck would Marvin need 53 watermelons?" Ciel asks, true concern lacing his voice. "I mean, they would all go mouldy before he had the chance to eat them, right?"

 

"Don't pay attention to the logic, Ciel, just answer the questions" Sebastian sighs.

 

"No!" Ciel says, stubbornness in his voice. "No! This set of questions is labeled 'Life Word Problems' which means we might need this in life. When in the world will I need 53 watermelons? Is that what adulthood is? Do you have 53 watermelons? This is far too much pressure!" Ciel says, frantic.

 

"Calm down, Ciel. Here, take this to Alois" He hands him Alois' book and a worksheet.

 

"Okay" Ciel stands up, snatching the book and worksheet from the teacher and waltzing out of the room.

 

"Done!" Joka shouts and Doll leans over.

 

"Let me see y'er answers" She says and he hands her the worksheet.

 

"No! Joka, dont-" Sebastian starts but he was cut off by the classroom door flinging open.

 

"MY VIRGIN EYES-" Ciel screams and then pauses. "MY VIRGIN EYE" He repeats covering the eye that wasn't covered by the patch. "OH GOD, THE HORROR!" He screams and drops to his knees.

 

"Did you give him the work?" Sebastian asks, ignoring the outburst.

 

"I CANT REMEMBER, SIR, THERE WERE SO MANY LIMBS, SO MUCH SWEAT. AHHHHH!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

 

"Ciel-"

 

"NOBODY WILL EVER MARRY ME NOW, IVE BEEN VIOLATED! MY INNOCENCE! LONG GONE!"

 

"Ciel, get up off the floor." Sebastian says and Ciel pauses and frowns. "What happened?"

 

"Nothing." Ciel shrugged, still on his knees on the floor. "I was bored so I decided to make an entrance"

 

"I'm coming in!" Sebastian watches the door open, the door hits Ciel, making him fall over. He sees a white haired man, in a white suit. "Ah, Phantomhive, just the boy I was looking for" He says.

 

Ciel groans and sits up, turning so he's facing the male. "You didn't have to hit me with the door to accomplish that goal of yours"

 

"Cut the cheek, mister" He says, point in at Ciel. "Now, I need your Geography homework"

 

"I can't give it to you, Mr Grey" Ciel says and Charles scoffs.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Alois set it on fire this morning" Ciel says and Charles rolls his eyes.

 

"That's been the excuse for the last two weeks, Phantomhive, I'm getting impatient"

 

"But its true this time!"

 

"Don't care, detention after school"

 

"That's not-"

 

"Its final, come to my classroom after school" Charles leaves the classroom.

 

"I fucking hate Alois!" Ciel yells, standing up at trudging to his seat.

\-----------

"I expected to have my detention with Claude" Alois says, tapping his pencil on his desk. "Hey? Who wiped my desk?" Alois smiles, rubbing his fingers over the dry desk.

 

"Well, Principal Faustus, told me to do it, and I did" Sebastian says and Ciel huffs. "I'm going to get some paper work, you two stay seated until I get back" Sebastian says, leaving the classroom.

 

"Ciel?"

 

"Fuck off" Ciel says through gritted teeth making the blonde frown.

 

"Cmon, I'm sorry" Alois shuffles over to Ciel's desk. He leans his elbows on it and leans into Ciel's neck. "Forgive me?" Alois places kisses on Ciel's neck and Ciel moves away.

 

"No! I'm gonna get screwed at again by my foster parents because of you!" Ciel says and Alois places a hand on Ciel's thigh.

 

"C'mon, I'll get Claude to talk to Mr Grey, don't be annoyed at me, baby"

 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I hate it" Ciel says and Alois chuckles.

 

"So you forgive me?" He asks and Ciel nods. "Yes!" Alois moves his hand to cup Ciel's cheek, turning his face to kiss him but instead of Ciel's lips he's met with Ciel's palm.

 

"Nope. Not that forgiven" Ciel pushes Alois' face out of his and Alois frowns as Ciel moves his hand away.

 

Alois and Ciel had a very...'intimate', if you will, friendship. They weren't dating, no, they would immediately deny any accusations of the sort, they would, however, end most nights lay awake sending not-so-innocent texts to each other.

 

"I'll ask Claude right now to talk to Mr Grey, please forgive me?" Alois bats his eyelashes and the younger sighs.

 

"Right this second" Ciel says and Alois smiles, standing up out of his chair.

 

"Keep a lookout?" Alois asks and Ciel nods, standing up and walking to the door, looking out of the window of the door.

 

Alois walks over to the phone and dials the three numbers that reach Claude's office. He jogs on the spot waiting for Claude to pick up.

 

"Hello?" Claude picks up the phone.

 

"He's coming" Ciel whispers and Alois lets out a hurried breath.

 

"Right. Claude you need to speak to Grey about Ciel getting out of detention!" Alois rushes, jogging faster.

 

"What? Why?" Claude asks.

 

"He's getting closer!"

 

"Thanks, bye!" Alois slams the phone down and him and Ciel run to their seats. Alois drags his seat back to his desk and plops down on it, mere seconds before the door is opened.

 

"I see you two stayed seated, thank you" Sebastian drops the pile of paperwork onto his desk. Sebastian sits at his desk.

 

About five more minutes into the detention there was a knock at the door. Sebastian sighs, dropping his pen on the desk and walking to the door.

 

He opens it and he sees a young boy, older than the students in his class but not by much. He had blonde hair, all the correct uniform in and two red bobby pins in his hair.

 

"Hello, Sir, is Ciel Phantomhive in here?" He asks and Sebastian nods.

 

"Yes, he is, who may you be?"

 

"Oh, I'm Finnian , his brother. I need to speak with him if that's alright?" Finnian says and Ciel sighs from inside the classroom.

 

"What do you want, Finny?" He shouts and Sebastian sighs and opens the door wider so the blonde could walk in.

 

"Ahh, the Finster has arrived, give it 'ere" Alois raises his hand to high five him and Finnian high fives him reluctantly.

 

"I was coming because I didn't see you on the playground and Dad said if you were to get detention again you'll get your phone taken off you" Finnian says and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"That was if I got after school detention, which I haven't" Ciel says the last part quietly, still unsure if he hasn't or not.

 

"Are you sure? Grell told me Mr Grey came in and gave you one" Finnian says and Alois yawns obnoxiously.

 

"He's sure, I've spoken to Claude about it" Alois says, throwing his arms behind his head to rest on his palms.

 

"Who's Claude?"

 

"Principal Faustus" Alois rolls his eyes at the innocent boy.

 

Finnian and Ciel aren't actually brothers, Ciel was adopted earlier this year by Bardroy and Mey-Rin. After a few weeks of adopting the boy, Bardroy confessed that they only adopted him to save Mey-Rin and Bard's relationship.

 

That, however, failed. Mey-Rin had been seeing someone behind his back, and starting from today Mey-Rin has weekend custody of Ciel and Finnian, while Bard has them from Monday-Thursday.

 

The major difference between Ciel and Finnian was their behaviour. Finnian got good grades, was top in all of his classes, never got into trouble and was a prefect.

 

Ciel, on the other hand, had terrible grades. Most of which were below a D, was placed in the class he is in now which is for all of the misbehaved students, always got into trouble and always bullied the prefects.

 

"I'll tell Dad if you do" Finnian warns and Ciel groans.

 

"Don't be such a grass, Finster" Alois says and Finnian sighs.

 

"You better be out of those gates before 3:30"

 

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I will be" Ciel waves the elder off and Finnian huffs.

 

"Thank you" He turns to Sebastian and he nods, leaving the classroom.

 

"God, he's annoying" Ciel says.

 

"Be quiet, no more speaking" Sebastian says and Ciel groans.

((Time skip to 2:45))

"Ciel, Alois, can I speak to you please?" Claude enters the classroom and Sebastian inwardly groans.

 

Ciel and Alois stand up and walk out of the classroom and Sebastian sighs, sitting next to Doll.

 

"Are they always getting into trouble?" He asks her and she smiles, moving her brown hair to the side a bit.

 

"Not this much, I think it's 'cause you're new" She says and Sebastian sighs. "Its your tester day, right? That's why you started on a Friday?" She asks and Sebastian nods.

 

"Yep, and its been...eventful" He says and she chuckles.

 

"Yeah, they normally shout a lot and get detentions but that's really it. It'll start to calm down after today" She pauses. "Its just when Lau and Ran Mao come back" She says.

 

"Who are they?"

 

"They're Ciel and Alois' friends, they for suspended for bringing drugs into school. Still got two more weeks but when they come back it'll be back to its rowdy self" She says and Sebastian hums.

 

I should've gotten a job at a private school.

 

"I see" He says. The sound of the bell to go home rang through the classroom.

 

"Sweet" Doll says, standing up.

 

"Okay, guys, remember to have your English Literature homework on Monday" Sebastian says as everyone leaves.

 

The door closes and Sebastian sighs in relief. "God, that was a lot of work" He mutters, going to sit at his desk.

 

"I told you" Sebastian hears a voice and the door opens and Alois and Ciel enter the room.

 

"Can I help you?" Sebastian asks, getting more annoyed by the second.

 

"Na, fam , we've come for our bags" Alois says and they walk to their desks, grabbing their shoulder bags from the floor. "Ciel, do you think Mey-Rin will allow you to have your phone? Seeing you had a detention?"

 

"Mey-Rin can suck my dick if she thinks I'm not having my phone" Ciel says and Alois laughs as they leave.

 

"That reminds me" Sebastian mutters, standing up and walking to his bag, pulling out his mobile.

 

Sebastian dials his girlfriends number, waiting for her to answer.

 

"Hello, Sebastian" She answers the phone.

 

"Hey, what're you doing?" He asks, starting to put his paperwork into his bag.

 

"My sons are staying for the weekend, remember?" She asks and Sebastian curses under his breath. "I'm outside, they go to the school you work at"

 

Sebastian's breath hitches, Ciel was talking about someone called Mey-Rin, though Mey-Rin is surprisingly a very common name, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder.

 

"W-what're-" Sebastian coughs slightly. "What're their names?"

 

"Ciel and Finnian, why?"

 

"Fuck. A. Duck"


	2. Chapter Two

"I swear to God" Ciel mutters as he and Alois walk out of the gates.

 

"Which ones Mey-Rin?" Alois asks, looking around the front of the school, which was filled with parents.

 

"Look for Finny" Ciel says dully, looking around.

 

"Ciel!" A familiar voice calls and both heads turn to see Finny waving at them, next to him a red haired woman with round glasses. She was wearing skinny jeans and a Blink-182 shirt.

 

"God, save me" Ciel mutters and Alois laughs as they walk over to the pair.

 

"Hello, Ciel" Mey-Rin smiles. "Who's your friend?" She asks and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"This is Alois" Ciel says, voice monotonous.

 

"Oh? This is the lad that gouged out your eye?" Mey-Rin asks and Alois nods.

 

"That'd be me" He smiles, throwing his arm up and slinging it over Ciel's shoulder.

 

"He has a thing for gouging eyes out" Ciel says. "Three peoples eyes"

 

"Who?" Finnian asks and Alois smiles.

"My mother, my buddy, my pal, Ciel here and Doll" Alois says and Ciel takes Alois' wrist in his hand and lifts it so his arm is no longer over his shoulder.

 

"Can we go now?" Ciel asks and Mey-Rin nods.

 

"In a minute, I'm just waiting for Sebastian" She says and Ciel furrows his eyebrows.

 

"Who's Sebastian?"

 

"The guy in seeing, here he comes now" She smiles and Ciel and Alois turn to see Professor Michaelis running over to them. Alois bursts out laughing, making confusion go over Mey-Rin's face.

 

"Oh fuck" Ciel says, rather loudly.

 

"Ciel! Don't swear!" Mey-Rin says sternly, watching as Alois' knees begin wobbling from the laughter.

 

"Um, hi" Sebastian says as he gets to them.

 

"This is gold" Alois cackles and Ciel turns and glares at him. "Oh God, I'm gonna miss my bus, I'll text you later, yeah?" Alois wipes his face from tears of laughter.

 

"Yeah..." Ciel says and Alois giggles once more. Alois turns to face him, leaning down and pressing his lips to his, Ciel pushes his lips against Alois' effortlessly.

 

"I'll call you" Alois says, laughing as he walks away.

 

"Oh? Are you and Alois dating?" Sebastian asks and Ciel's head snaps around and he glares at him.

 

"No! We're just friends! Mind your own damn business!" He shouts, grabbing the door handle to the backseat and ripping the door open, climbing inside.

 

"Wait, Ciel-" Finny says, grabbing the door before he can slam it. "I've gotta get in too" He says and Ciel glares at him.

 

"Go around!" He snaps, slamming the door closed, making Finny stumble. He slumps down as Sebastian, Mey-Rin and Finnian get into the car.

 

"Apologise to Sebastian and Finnian this instant!" Mey-Rin shouts, turning to face him.

 

"Why?!" Ciel shouts.

 

"No, its fine" Sebastian says. "I'm used to it" He smiles.

 

"Have you been shouting at Sebastian today?" Mey-Rin asks, annoyed.

 

"What? No! I was shouting in general!" Ciel says and Mey-Rin glares.

 

"No, he wasn't shouting at me. Just in general I'm used to shouting" Sebastian says.

 

"Your phones ringing" Finny says to Ciel, looking at his phone screen. "It's 'Bootyshorts B-i-t-c-h'" Finny spells it out, he picks up Ciel's phone and Ciel snaps his head around to face him.

 

"Get off my phone, Finny!" He warns, reaching for it. Finny presses answer, as Mey-Rin starts driving.

 

"Hello?" Finny asks, putting it on speaker.

 

"Give me my phone!"

 

"Finster! Aye! Is Ciel there, bro?" Alois' voice comes through the phone.

 

"You're on speaker" Finny says and Alois coughs.

 

"When you said you'd call me I didn't expect it to be this soon" Ciel says, voice monotonous.

 

"Na, mate, I told Peter and Wendy 'bout Professor Lanky" Alois giggles.

 

"Who's Professor Lanky?" Finnian asks and Ciel looks at him and rolls his eyes.

 

"Nobody, Finster, don't worry about it" Alois laughs through the phone.

 

"Oi oi, Ciel! Get a peek for me, eh?" Ciel hears Wendy's voice come through and Ciel groans.

 

"Please stop talking" Ciel facepalms.

 

"Hey, Ciel?" Peter's voice comes through the phone and they hear him take the phone off Alois.

 

"Suck up to him, you can get good grades" Peter says and Ciel can practically hear the waggle of his eyebrows.

 

"I'm not Alois with Claude, thank you very much" Ciel says and Peter laughs.

 

"That's not the only thing I suck" Alois shouts down the phone and Ciel sees Finnian blush from awkwardness.

 

"Oi oi" Ciel waggles his eyebrows.

 

"That's enough of that, thank you" Mey-Rin says and Ciel frowns .

 

"Booooooo!" Wendy shouts down the phone and Ciel watches Mey-Rin's face become more and more annoyed.

 

"Ah, fuck, this is our stop! Gotta go, Alois! See ya Ciel!" Peter shouts.

 

"I'm lonely now" Alois says and Ciel laughs.

=========================================

"Alois told me about Professor Michaelis! You fucking loser!" Ciel sighs as he listens to the girl cackle from his phone, which was on speaker on the kitchen counter.

 

"I hate everyone" Ciel says as he hears Elizabeth gasp for air.

 

"Today has just got 10 x better!" She yells, cackling.

 

Ciel sighs and reaches up to the cupboard to rummage through. What he doesn't notice is Sebastian stood in the doorway, listening to the whole phone conversation.

 

"Say, Ciel, is he well hung?" Elizabeth says and Ciel drops the pack of Oreos he was holding.

 

"What?! No- I-I mean, how would I know?" He coughs. "Can we please change the subject?"

 

"Oh! I got a text from Doll saying Lau and Ran Mao are coming to school on Monday" Elizabeth says and Ciel furrows his eyebrows.

 

"I thought they still had another two weeks?" He asks walking to the fridge, opening it and pulling out the carton of milk.

 

"They did but Faustus said they could come back" Lizzy says and Ciel smiles.

 

"Good. Al has run out of grass and has taken to smoking cigarettes and my God they're horrible."

 

"Yeah, I know, I almost suffocated this morning" Elizabeth says remembering the fire that was started.

 

"I'll probably get my phone taken off me then" Ciel laughs, pouring the milk into a glass.

 

"Probably. I mean with Professor Michaelis, Al, Lau and Ran Mao, you're practically asking for detention" She says and Ciel laughs and then makes it sound like he's sobbing.

 

"I hate my friends" He laughs again.

 

"I wouldn't eat them if I were you, you'll spoil your appetite" Sebastian says and Ciel turns around quickly.

 

"Fuck, you scared me" He says quickly. "And bit late now" Ciel stuffs the Oreo in his mouth unattractively.

 

"Is that him?" Elizabeth asks tough the phone and Ciel hums as a yes. "Yo a'ight, Sir!" Elizabeth screams down the phone and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"Hello" Sebastian says, not knowing which one of his students Ciel was on the phone to. "Seriously, Ciel, don't eat anymore" he says, taking the pack of oreos off the younger.

 

"Fuck off! Give them back!" Ciel shouts, reaching for the packet but Sebastian holds them high. "Lizzy, I gotta go, Sebastian's being a dick" Ciel hangs up the phone.

 

"Mom!" Ciel yells, he prefers to call Mey-Rin 'mom' to her face, he can sense the joy it brings her when he does. "Sebastian's being mean to me!" He yells and Mey-Rin walks into the room.

 

"What is it?" She asks, sweetly.

 

"Sebastian's making fun of my height!" Ciel says and Sebastian lowers his arm.

 

"No, no, I'm not" He says and Mey-Rin frowns.

 

"Sebastian, Ciel is very self conscious about his height" She says and Ciel nods innocently, looking up at Sebastian and pouting.

 

"No, I wasn't-"

 

"Sebastian, you shouldn't be eating biscuits so close to dinner" She says, leaving the room and heading upstairs.

 

"Yeah, Sebastian, you'll spoil your appetite" Ciel mocks, putting his phone into his pocket and walking up the stairs.

 

He hears Sebastian mutter something but he shrugs it off, walking into his and Finnian shared bedroom.

 

"What're you doing?" Ciel asks Finnian who's sat at the desk in the corner of the room.

 

"Homework" Finny mutters, concentrating on the work in front of him. "Oh and I've called the bottom bunk"

 

"Oh? What did he say?" Ciel laughs at his own joke and Finny groans.

 

"You're such a dad" Finny says and Ciel nods.

 

"To be fair" He says, giggling slightly. "A'ight, I'll deal with the top bunk"

 

"Really?" Finny asks, surprised and Ciel furrows his eyebrows as he jumps onto the top.

 

"Yeah? Why?"

 

"I thought you would've put up a fight" Finny says, smiling lightly, continuing his homework.

 

"Na, in fact I wanted the top bunk." Ciel lays back onto the pillow.

 

"I see" Finny smiles.

 

"What's so funny?" Ciel asks and Finny shakes his head.

 

"Nothing." Finny says. "I'm just happy"

 

"Huh" Ciel says. After a long pause he sighs. "I'm bored, let's do something"

 

"I am doing something" Finnian says.

 

"No, let's do something fun- don't you dare say you're having fun" Ciel says and Finny laughs.

 

"What do you have in mind?"

 

"Let's prank Sebastian" Ciel smiles widely, sitting up.

 

"You're smiling..." Finny says. "Its...creepy"

 

"Yeah, I'm smiling because it'll be funny, come on Finny, please" Ciel rushes and Finny turns around in the spinny chair, so he's facing the younger.

 

"How would we prank him exactly?" He asks reluctantly and Ciel let's out a quite evil giggle, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

"I'm not sure, but it has to be good"

 

"How about we put a bucket of water over a door?" Finny asks and Ciel frowns looking down at Finny.

 

"No." He says sternly.

 

"Mix his shampoo with hairdye?"

 

"It needs to be...funny"

 

"That's funny!"

 

"Yeah, but it would take a lot to make his hair a different colour, its jet black"

 

Ciel starts to rack his brain on what they could do to prank him. He was still surprised Finny agreed to do it with him, Finny isn't much of a prankster, Ciel is normally the one pranking him.

 

They could ask his friends, but they'd go over the top. Lizzy would suggest painting him pink, or something pink related. Alois would suggest something that would get them or Sebastian arrested.

 

Ciel has learned from experience that when Alois says "Come on, it'd be a laugh" means 'We will get into serious trouble but I'll blame it on you'

 

Doll would suggest something moderately mediocre so she's always an option, but then again she's probably with the "Circus crew".

 

The " Circus Crew" consists of Doll, Joka, Beast, Peter, Wendy, Dagger, Snake, and their friend Jumbo. They're called that because they once participated in a school play where they were in the circus so now everyone uses their circus names.

 

Ciel doesn't really know why those roles stuck with them, it was a meaningless play. But hey ho, Ciel has even forgotten their real names so he's not that bothered.

 

"Why don't we-" Ciel starts but they're interrupted by Mey-Rin entering the bedroom. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" Ciel asks her and she raises her eyebrows.

 

"Have you ever heard of 'I'm your mother and I can do as I please'?" She asks rhetorically and Ciel lets out a breath as a chuckle.

 

"What do you want?" Finny asks, sweetly and Mey-Rin smiles.

 

"Dinners ready, come downstairs" She says, turning to leave but Ciel stops her with his words.

 

"Can't we eat up here?" He asks and Mey-Rin frowns, shaking her head.

 

"Nope. I just vacuumed and washed that carpet, if you were to get any stains on it then I'd have your head on a spike" She says, smiling widely before exiting.

 

Ciel jumps down from the bunk bed and he and Finny leave the room, the elder closing the door behind them.

 

They make their way downstairs, taking a seat at the dinner table, next to each other with Sebastian and Mey-Rin sitting opposite them.

 

"So, boys, how was school?" Mey-Rin asks as they all start eating and Ciel groans.

 

"Sucked" Ciel says with a mouth full of mash potato, making Finny grimace.

 

"Honey, don't speak with your mouth full" Mey-Rin says, gesturing around her mouth and Ciel nods, swallowing the food in his mouth, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

"Sucked" Ciel repeats, more clearly.

 

"Why?" She asks and Ciel sighs.

 

"Alois, fucking, got me another detention, di'nt he?" Ciel says and Mey-Rin frowns, standing up.

 

"That reminds me" She says, fumbling with something in the corner.

 

"What?" Ciel asks and he sees Sebastian smirk. "What?!" He repeats loudly. "You better not take my phone off me, nah! I'm not dealing with that shit too!" He shouts and Mey-Rin tuts, walking back to the table with a jar in her hands.

 

"I'm not taking your phone" She repeats, placing the jar in the middle of the table.

 

"What's that?" Ciel asks, sceptically and Finny snickers.

 

"Read it" Mey-Rin says, continuing to eat. Ciel hears Sebastian snort, laughing quietly.

 

"The fuck you laughing at?!" Ciel asks and Sebastian looks up at him, coughing slightly.

 

Ciel turns the jar so the label is facing him and he gapes when he reads it.

Ciel's swear jar.

 

"You've gotta be kiddin' me" Ciel says, looking at his mother figure and Sebastian.

 

"No, I'm not kidding you" Mey-Rin says, stabbing a carrot with her fork.

 

"I'm too old for a swear jar!" Ciel yells and Mey-Rin scoffs.

 

"You're fifteen, Ciel" She reasons and Ciel goes to argue but before he can Sebastian speaks up.

 

"You swear too much, so everytime you swear we'll be taking £1 out of your pocket money" Sebastian says and Ciel gapes at him.

 

"Why are you telling me this now?! I've known you for a day, you barely know me!" Ciel shouts, standing up.

 

"Ciel-" Mey-Rin starts but Ciel scoffs.

 

"No! You've known me for a day, Sebastian! You don't know what I've been through!" Ciel shouts, kicking his chair across the kitchen.

 

"Calm down" Sebastian says, concerned.

 

"No! Fuck you! I'm going out" Ciel yells, running towards the door.

 

"Ciel!" Mey-Rin yells but Ciel ignores her, ripping the door open and running down the street, only in his school shirt, trousers and socks.

 

He runs for what seems like forever before stopping at familiar gates. He walks closer to the gates and he sees a familiar head of hair, he decides to step in, walking closer to the blonde head.

 

"Hey, you alright?" Ciel asks making the blonde jump.

 

"Shit, dude! You gave me a heart attack!" Alois yells and Ciel chuckles slightly, looking at the sixteen year olds tear stained face. "What're you doing here?" Alois asks, gesturing for Ciel to sit down.

 

"Got into an argument with Sebastian and Mey-Rin." Ciel mutters, sitting down next to the blonde on the grass.

 

"Ah, I see" Alois mutters, looking over at the bluenette, smiling lightly and letting out a halfhearted chuckle as tears slipped down his pale cheeks.

 

"Come here" Ciel says, shuffling closer to him, wrapping his arm around the elders waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

Luka Macken:

19th November 2002- 26th April 2009

"What brings you here?" Ciel asks Alois as they stare at the stone.

 

"I was walking around and I ended up here" Alois says and Ciel nods. "Its almost his birthday, you know? Every year it's the same,Mom pretends that everything is fine while me and my brothers mope around all day"

 

"I-I.." Ciel stutters, lifting his head and looking at Alois who was staring ahead of them. "I wish there was something I could do, Alo, but...I can't"

 

"Oh, Ciel" Alois chuckles turning to look at him. "You are doing something. You're here, aren't you?" He smiles and Ciel sighs calmly, squeezing the elders waist.

 

Alois doesn't talk about his family much. Ciel doesn't ask, from what Alois has told him he knows he had a younger brother called Luka who died 7 years ago, his father also died but Alois didn't like him very much apparently.

 

He lives with his mother, Hannah, and three brothers, Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury. Ciel has met them before, very briefly but still.

 

Hannah was sweet and kind and offered all the help she could.

 

Ciel never met Alois' dad or younger brother, though.

 

"Hey? Alo?" Ciel asks and Alois looks down at him.

 

"Mhm?"

 

"Why don't you talk about your dad?" Ciel asks and he feels Alois stiffen.

 

"I..uh-" Alois was cut off by his phone and he sighs in relief. "Hello?"

 

"Who is it?" Ciel whispers, pulling out of the embrace. Alois waves him off and Ciel huffs.

 

"A'ight, Finster, ye' ye' he's here" Alois pauses. "Yeah, okay, toodles" Alois hangs up the phone and stands up, brushing off the first from his backside.

 

"What did Finny say?" Ciel asks and Alois smiles, holding his hand out for Ciel. Ciel takes it and Alois pulls him to his feet, watching as Ciel brushes the dirt off him.

 

"Nothing much, he said Mey-Rin was crying" Alois says and Ciel stands still.

 

"What? Why?" He rushes and Alois frowns at him.

 

"Well, he didn't specify but I think it had something to do with your argument and you storming out" He says and Ciel sighs, running a hand through his hair. The pause was interrupted quite soon by a loud crash of thunder and a flash of lightening.

 

"Shit" Alois looks up at the sky, feeling droplets of water land on his face. "Well, come on, hop on" Alois says to Ciel and Ciel chokes on his saliva.

 

"Um, Alois, I don't think that's legal" Ciel says and Alois cackles.

 

"No, you moron! Hop on my back, I don't want you to be walking around on wet concrete" He says and Ciel blushes, walking over to the blonde and holding onto his shoulders.

 

"You can hop on something else on your birthday" Alois murmers and Ciel jumps on his back.

 

"You're sick" He says and Alois laughs.

 

"In three months you'll be sixteen, my boy, you will not leave that crummy bed of yours" Alois says, leaving the graveyard.

 

"You're disgusting, you pedo" Ciel chuckles, wrapping his arms around Alois' neck, burying his face in the blondes hair.

 

"Mhm, you're not funny" Alois hums, holding onto the boys thighs. "Im not a pedo, I'm waiting till you're legal to bone you so I'm bring a gentlemen"

 

"A gentlemen? Don't make me laugh!" Ciel giggles and Alois slaps his thigh.

 

"Hey!" Alois smiles, walking down the long street, turning so they turn into the driveway.

 

Ciel had not forgotten about their previous conversation or the worry in his mind, he can't pry on it though. His sixteen year old friend obviously doesn't want to talk about it so he will keep his concern in his head.

 

"Right" Alois drops his friend on the doorstep, turning around to face him.

 

"I really don't wanna go inside" Ciel moans and Alois laughs.

 

"You have to, you can text me later" Alois leans down, kissing the younger and turning on his heel.

 

"Bye!" He yells, opening the front door and instantly being bombarded with question from Finny and Mey-Rin. "Woah, slow down!" Ciel yells and Mey-Rin sighs, engulfing him in a hug.

 

"Don't you dare run out like that again! Do you know how many children your age go missing?! You're lucky Alois was with you-"

 

"Mey, calm down, he's not going to want to be lectured" Sebastian cuts his girlfriend off. Ciel glares at him and turns to his mother figure.

 

"Can I please go to bed? I'm tired" Ciel asks and Mey-Rin nods.

 

"I'll bring you and Finny some tea" She says and Ciel nods, walking up the stairs with the strawberry blonde boy following him.

 

"I'm gonna shower in the morning, can't be arsed to do it yet" Ciel says walking into they're bedroom and jumping onto the top bunk, peeling the wet socks off his feet, tossing them to the floor.

 

"I know what's wrong, Ciel" Finny says, sitting at the spinny desk chair. Ciel looks down at him, lying in his stomach so he can face the boy.

 

"What?" He asks, eyebrows furrowing.

 

"Why you've been acting the way you have been" Finny says and Ciel scoffs.

 

"Go on, enlighten me"

 

"You're jealous" Finny states bluntly.

 

"Excuse me?" Ciel asks, confused. "Jealous of who?"

 

"Whom" Finny corrects and Ciel rolls his eyes. "And, Sebastian" Finny says like its obvious and Ciel laughs. "Let me finish,you're jealous because you think Mum is going to pay less attention to you, her and Dad has always had a good relationship and they both loved us equally but now they've split and Sebastian's now in the picture you think the love is uneven, correct?"

 

"I..." Ciel gaped at the elder. He'd hit the nail on the head. Ciel didn't even realise that was why he had been acting out.

 

"I'm worried too, Ciel. I was even more worried when Mom and Dad adopted you, I thought they were going to love you more"

 

"Finny, I-"

 

"No, shush. When you arrived at our house I noticed that you were just like any other fifteen year old boy, so I gave you a chance and now you're probably my best friend" Finny says, full of confidence and Ciel gapes at the boy.

 

"Finnian.." Ciel looks at him.

 

"Sebastian isn't that bad, he is a bit blunt but its something you can get used to-"

 

"Its the fact he acts like he knows me" Ciel cuts his brother off. "He acts like he knows my life, like he knows what I've been through. He doesn't, he never will, nobody will"

 

Ciel pauses, wondering if genuinely wants to speak his thoughts.

 

"I was just starting to get used to the four of us, I liked it. Mey-Rin and Bard seemed so happy, you know? Then it all changed, three months later I would wake to screaming and shouting. The sounds of objects being throws filled my ears as I tried to block it out but I couldn't help but listen in."

 

"Not being able to do anything about it" Ciel swallows the lump in his throat. "I would want to, I would want to go downstairs and confront them but I thought-..." He cuts himself off, looking at the blue bedsheets. "I thought if I'd went downstairs and tried to intervene they would've...would've sent me back"

 

"They wouldn't have sent you back, Ciel" Finny says, voice warm and full of sadness.

 

"I didn't know that, Dad always tells me I was just n object to help save the relationship" Ciel says, digging his nails into the bedclothes. "Finny?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I-If I told you something can you promise not to tell anybody or overreact? Like as soon s I say it you have to let it go?" He asks and Finny hesitantly nods.

 

"If that's what you wish then-"

 

"Sometimes I wish I wouldve died along with my parents that night"


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping into the heated house Alois smiles, smelling the usual smell of Hannah's baking.

 

Hannah liked to cook, she often baked desserts, Alois was not against that though, he doesn't have much of a sweet tooth but he appreciates all Hannah goes through to make them. 

 

"Jim, is that you?" Hannah yells from the kitchen and Alois follows the sound of her voice, appearing in the doorway.

 

"Yeah, its me" He states, leaning over to pick up one of the freshly baked cookies that were lay on a cooling tray.

 

"Hey!" Hannah shouts, slapping his hand away. Alois pulls his hand back, shaking it in pain. "Those aren't for you" She says and Alois looks at her offended.

 

"Who're they for?" He asks, offence filling his voice.

 

"They're for your friend Molly's parents, they gave me the new curtains"

 

"Who the fuck is Molly?" He asks and Hannah laughs.

"Your bushy haired friend" She says and Alois shrugs. "Beast" Hannah rolls her eyes and Alois nods quickly.

 

"Ah! See you should've said her Circus name, then I would've known" Alois says, Hannah laughs and turns around.

 

Alois eyes the biscuits on the tray and lunges forward, picking up one and running out of the room, Hannah calling after him.

 

Alois ignores her and makes his way to the living room, slumping down on the couch next to Timber who was watching some lame quiz show.

 

"Where are Thompson and Canterbury?" Alois asks, staring at the screen, biting into the biscuit.

 

"Bedroom" Timber says bluntly. "I'm sleeping down here tonight" He says and Alois furrows his eyebrows, looking at his brother.

 

"Why?" He asks.

 

"Canterbury bought home a girl he met at work, he and Thompson offered her my bed"

 

"That's raving! I'll go and drag her out of there if you want" Alois says and Timber laughs.

 

"Nah, its alright" Timber says and Alois smiles.

 

"You can sleep in my room if you want?"

 

"Oh, no thank you!" Timber laughs. "No way I'm sleeping in the same room as that thing!" Timber giggles and Alois rolled his eyes.

 

"Leave Bacon out of this!" Alois giggles and Timber sighs, a smile on his face.

 

"I can't believe you named your tarantula Bacon"

 

"Hey! I was eating bacon at the time, what do you expect?" Alois says, finishing off the biscuit.

 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching tv.

 

Alois' phone buzzes in his pocket and he sees he has a text from Ciel.

Bossybooty: hey, im bored

BootyshortsBitch: go 2 sleep its almost 1 am

Bossybooty: I kno but I feel strange

BootyshortsBitch: strange????

Bossybooty: ye, I told finny about smthin and I kinda regret it

BootyshortsBitch: ciel, whatever utold him just let it go

Bossybooty: ooVoo me now

"I'm going to bed" Alois announces and Timber nods, not looking up at the younger.

 

"Night" He mutters and Alois nods.

 

"I'm going to bed, Mum" Alois calls into the kitchen and Hannah comes out.

 

"Night, sweetie" she leans down, kissing Alois' cheek. "Oh, Jim? Don't stay up too late down there, please." She says and Alois nods.

 

"I won't. Goodnight" He opens the basement door, stepping in, closing it and walking down the stairs.

 

He sits on his double bed, plugging his phone into the charger and setting it on his nightstand.

 

He takes off his shirt and changes into his pyjama bottoms.

 

Climbing onto his bed, he picks up his phone. He opens ooVoo and clicks on Ciel's contact, video calling him.

 

As he waits for Ciel to answer he flicks on his lamp and looks over at Bacon's tank.

 

"Hello" Ciel whispers and Alois turns his concentration to the screen.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Alois asks and Ciel shrugs. Alois notices Ciel is walking and he furrows his brows. "What're you doing?" Alois asks and Ciel points to the patch on his eye.

 

"Going to the kitchen, gotta clean out my eye socket" He says and Alois flinches and hisses.

 

"No, ew. Don't, ugh" Alois squeezes his eyes shut and moves his head around, cringing.

 

"Calm down, you won't see anything" Ciel giggles, slamming a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds.

 

"I better not" Alois opens his eyes warily.

 

Alois watches the younger boy walk into a room, turning the light on and squinting as the room brightens.

 

"Fuck, that hurts" Ciel says, referring to the brightness. He adjusts his earphones as he walks over to the counter. "If I take the earphones out you have to be quiet, if Sebastian or Mey-Rin sees me I'd be toast"

 

"Don't you have to clean your eye, anyway?"

 

"Yeah, but not on video chat to you" He giggles. "Okay, start whispering...now" He unplugs his earphones and Alois smiles.

 

He watches the bluenette go into his cupboard and pull out a saucepan.

 

"No!" Ciel whisper-yells. "Did you watch Eurovision!" He says, looking directly into the phone camera.

 

"Yes, oh my god! Ukraine didn't deserve to win" He says an Ciel nods. 

 

"She was good, Belgium was better though"

 

"We should've won, Britain was great" Alois winked and Ciel rolls his eyes, moving to the sink grabbing the kettle, filling it up with water. "Nice PJ's by the way" Alois winks and Ciel groans, placing the kettle on the stand and flicking it on, the rumbling sound filling the room.

 

"Fuck off, Bard didn't send me or Finny any pj's so Sebastian lent me one of his shirts" Ciel says and Alois eyes him up and down, Ciel is wearing an oversized Avengers shirt and gym shorts.

 

"I'm kidding, you look hot" Alois says, winking again at Ciel and he rolls his eyes.

 

"Seriously, fuck you" Ciel says, smiling widely. "You're not any better, are you even wearing anything?" He asks.

 

"You wish I wasn't wearing anything" Alois sasses and Ciel rolls his eyes, hearing the kettle click.

 

"You caught me" Ciel jokes, pouring the boiling water into the saucepan.

 

"Nah, fam, I'm wearing pyjama trousers" Alois says and Ciel smiles, nodding. "Look! Thomas the tank!" He yells and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"Ciel?" Ciel turns to see Sebastian in the doorway. "What're you doing?" He asks, sternly and Ciel starts to stutters.

 

"I-I'm cleaning my eye" He says, gesturing to his eye.

 

"Who were you talking to?" He asks and Ciel smiles weakly, hiding his phone with his back.

 

"Myself..?" He squeaks and Sebastian frowns.

 

Sebastian lunges forward and grabs Ciel's shoulders, moving him away from the counter, throwing him to the side to see what he was hiding.

 

"Ow! You dick, I'm holding boiling water!" Ciel says, placing the saucepan on the counter.

 

"Alois? Is that you?" Sebastian squints into the camera.

 

"Yeah, hey Sir!" Alois smiles and Ciel groans. "Ciel always calls me before he cleans his eye, its a comfort thing" Alois says and Ciel sighs internally, he's grateful he has that lie as an excuse but its kind of an embarrassing one.

 

"I see." Sebastian says sceptically. "So you wouldn't mind if I stayed in here while you did it?" He asks and Ciel groans.

 

"Why do you hate me?" Ciel asks and Sebastian sits on the counter top.

 

"Anyway as I was saying-" Alois says and confusion flashes over Ciel's face and then he realises. Alois is gonna try an embarrass him.

 

"Alois-"

 

"-So, I was bent over the desk and he was already naked all I had to do was take off my shorts and then Principal Faustus came into the classroom, so thanks to him I didn't get to fuck the substitute teacher" Alois says the ending to a (surprisingly) untrue story and Ciel facepalms.

"I fucking hate you, Alois"

 

"Don't hate me, hate Claude for ruining mine and Mr Abberline's fun" Alois mutters and Ciel looks behind to see Sebastian with a horrified look on his face.

 

"Christ" Ciel mutters, he leans down and pulls out a bag of cotton balls and opens them. "Did Doll tell you about Lau and Ran Mao, they're coming back on Monday"

 

"I know yeah! I'm so excited, finally get to smoke some good stuff" Alois mutters, toying with the draw string of his pyjama bottoms. 

 

"I know, I'm gagging for some" Ciel says, placing the bag of cotton balls on the counter and reaching over his head to untie the eyepatch.

 

"Did Lizzy tell you what happened when we last got stoned?" Alois giggles and Ciel smiles, letting the eyepatch fall to the ground. Alois flinches as he sees the exposed, red, irritated looking eye. "Yuck" Alois sticks out his tongue and Ciel rolls his eyes.

"Don't you see this when Hannah does it?" He asks, dipping a cotton ball in the boiling water.

"Hannah got a prosthetic eye" Alois says. "Can you open your eye?"

 

"No, dipshit, it's sewn closed" Ciel tut, taking the cotton ball and dragging it from the corner of his eye to the corner nearest to his ear. "Carry on, what happened when you and Lizzy got high?" He asked and Alois giggles.

 

"Lizzy blew smoke into Bacon's face, because we were both half naked and Bacon was sat on my chest, and Bacon got high and just sat and stared at one place for like half an hour, it was the funniest shit, man. I thought he was dead, to be honest, but he kept twitching so it was fine" Alois says and Ciel chuckles, looking behind him at Sebastian who looked relatively calm. 

 

"Why were you half naked with Lizzy?" He asks and Alois waggles his eyebrows.

 

"Strip poker" Alois smiles. "Bacon played too" Alois says and Ciel can't help but let out an embarrassing giggle, he overs his mouth with one hand and blushes. He opens the bin and throws in the cotton balls he used. "Anyway, me and Doll were thinking of things to do for your birthday. Maybe laser tag?" 

 

"Alois.." Ciel grabs his eyepatch from the counter and holds it in his hand. "It's closer to your birthday than it is mine, why don't you plan your birthday?" Ciel asks and Alois waves him off.

 

"I know what I'm doing for my birthday" Alois smirks and Ciel hesitates.

 

"What..?"

 

"You" Alois giggles and Ciel groans as he hears Sebastian's breath hitch.

 

"That would still be illegal, Alo" Ciel says and Alois rolls his eyes.

 

"Blah blah blah" Alois sasses.

 

"Right! Ciel, get to bed." Sebastian jumps off the counter as Ciel pours the remainder of the boiling water down the sink.

"Can't I stay down here longer, I'm not tired" Ciel says, yawning as soon as the last word leaves his lips.

 

"Nope, to bed, Mister" Sebastian slaps Ciel on the back and Ciel sighs, picking up his phone.

 

"Awhhhh" Alois coos, and Ciel blinks down at the screen. "Go to bed, my tired baby" He says and Ciel groans.

 

"Don't call me baby" Ciel says, yawning again and Alois chuckles. 

 

"Whatever, come on, it's 2am" Alois sits up on his bed. 

 

"Don't patronise me" Ciel snaps as he and Sebastian make their way up the stairs. 

 

"I'm not patronising you" Alois chuckles. "Now, I'll speak to you in the morning-"

 

"Afternoon" Ciel interrupts and Alois hums as a 'what'. "You're never awake in the morning on weekends" He sasses and Alois rolls his eyes. "You'll just sit up on Tumblr until five am" Ciel stands at the top of the stairs with Sebastian.

 

"Not denying anything" Alois smiles. "Go. To. Bed" Alois says and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"Okay, whatever. Speak to you tomorrow" Ciel smiles slightly.

 

"Goodnight, beautiful. Love ya' lots" Alois smiles and Ciel blushes and rolls his eyes. Alois hears Sebastian stifle a laugh and Ciel sighs.

 

"Night" Ciel hangs up the phone and Alois smiles, locking his phone and getting under his bed covers.

 

Alois rolls onto his side, putting his phone on his bedside table and flicking off the lap. The room is engulfed in darkness and Alois sighs happily, the only light coming from the moon and Bacon's tank.

 

"Alo? You awake?" Alois jumps slightly at the voice that comes from the basement door.

 

"Shit!" Alois says, startled.

 

"I take that as a yes" The voice says and walks into the basement.

 

"Canterbury?! What're you doing? Its two in the morning!" Alois whisper-yells and Canterbury sits on the edge of his bed.

 

"I need to sleep down here t'night" Canterbury pauses. "Thompson and Mary are getting down and dirty in our bedroom"

 

"Ugh" Alois gags. That was always happening, Thompson would get all of the girls, he has more charm than the other two. So even though Canterbury bought her home it was no surprise that Thompson stole her away, he's done that a lot. "Get in" Alois lifts up the duvet and Canterbury smiles, getting into the bed next to him.

 

"Thanks for this, Bro" Canterbury says, turning to face Alois.

 

"Anytime, Timber's taken the settee because he wont stay in here anymore" Alois laughs and Canterbury nods, giggling.

 

"He's got really bad arachnophobia, you cant blame him" Canterbury smiles. "Hey, Alo?"

 

"Mhm" Alois closes his eyes.

 

"You know our dad?" He asks, sceptically and Alois sighs and nods, eyes still firmly shut.

 

"What about him?" Alois asks through gritted teeth.

 

"D-..." Canterbury pauses. "Nevermind. I'll talk about it tomorrow, g'night!" Canterbury turns over quickly, facing away form him.

 

"Na'night" Alois closes his eyes, sleep engulfing him quickly, giving him no time to think about Canterbury and they're late father.

 

_-_-_-_

"No! Canterbury, go away!" Alois shouts as he, Timber, and Canterbury fight over the slice of toast that was about to pop out of the toaster.

 

"I'm the oldest! I get it!" Timber shouts and Alois scoffs.

 

"I'm the youngest! I've gotta grow, now give me the toast" Alois shouts, hip bashing his brothers out of the way.

 

"Girls, girls, please! Don't squabble!" The three boys turn to see Thompson in the doorway in nothing but his boxers, a girl (who Alois assumes is Mary) on his arm who's in one of his shirts and her underwear.

 

"Hah!" Canterbury shouts, grabbing the toast as it flies out of the toaster.

 

"You guys are so childish" Thompson mutters, sitting down next to Mary at the breakfast bar. "Toss me a cereal bar? What do you want, sweetness?" He asks Mary and Alois turns to his brothers and sticks his finger down his throat mockingly.

 

Timber and Canterbury laugh as Alois goes over to the cabinet to get a cereal bar for their brother. "Mary would like a cereal bar too, please, Ally"

 

"Don't call me Ally, please Tommy" Alois says back through gritted teeth. He pulls out two cereal bars from the cupboard and turns around, throwing the cereal bars at his older brothers face.

 

"Ow!" Thompson shouts, clutching his nose as he catches the two bars with his other hand. Mary giggles as he slams the bars on the table. "That's it, you'll pay, dickhead!" Thompson shouts getting up as he chases Alois out of the kitchen.

 

"Hey! Hey!" Hannah shouts, chasing them.

 

"Your brothers are very childish, aren't they?" Mary giggles and Timber turns around to face the toaster, mimicking her giggling silently. "How old is the blonde one?"

 

"Sixteen" Canterbury smiles at Mary, going to sit opposite her as he finishes off his toast.

 

"Why? Are you interested?" Timber asks, dully.

 

"I might be" She smirks and Timber gags.

 

"He doesn't swing that way" Canterbury says, frowning. 

 

"Alois!" Thompson shouts as he and Alois run back into the kitchen.

 

"Save me!" Alois jumps onto Timber's back and Timber groans, grabbing onto Alois' thighs. 

 

"Boys!" Hannah shouts at the top of her voice. "Sit down, now!" She shouts angrily and Alois jumps off Timber's back and all three boys rush to sit down. "Now! I'll make you breakfast" Hannah walks over to the toaster. "If any of you dare to move then you'll be dead" Hannah says and the five teens look at each other, they know she's joking but still, its a freaky thought.

 

"What are you guys doing today?" Timber asks and the three other boys shrug.

 

"Ciel's going to visit his grandad, Tanaka, today so I don't know" Alois shrugs. "I might invite Lizzy over, we can finish that game of poker we were playing" Alois shrugs again and Hannah shakes her head.

 

"Sorry, Jim, no friends over today" She says and Alois scoffs.

 

"And why not?" He asks and Hannah raises her brows.

 

"Your head teacher is coming over today-" Alois chokes on his saliva as the words come out of her mouth. "To talk about your grades" 

 

"Sorry, little bro, seems you wont be getting naked with your friends today" Thompson snickers and Alois flips him off.

 

"I thought he didn't swing that way?" Mary asks and the four boys look at her.

 

"I don't" Alois says bluntly. "But I like getting naked, and Lizzy is gay too. Our friend group is hella gay"

 

"Maybe we could get naked together next time, eh?" Mary asks flirtatiously and Alois scoffs.

 

"Thompson control your dog" Alois says and Timber snickers.

 

"No more of that talk, thank you" Hannah says and everyone groans. "Why don't you all go out today?" Hannah suggests and Timber scoffs.

 

"No thank you"

 

"I'd rather die"" Alois says and looks up at Thompson. 

 

Alois doesn't like his older brother that much, since Alois was very young he and Thompson always competed for their parents love, Thompson won of course. He's charming. He's everything.

 

"Love you too" Thompson sasses, looking down at the table.

 

"Lizzy, Doll and I were planning on going clubbing soon so I'll ask if they want to go tonight?" Alois says and Hannah tuts, shaking her head.

 

"Son, I really don't like you going clubbing all the time" Hannah says putting a plate with toast on in front of him.

 

"Come on, Ma, I promise I wont bring anyone home" Alois pleads and Hannah sighs.

 

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't" Timber suggests, leaning over to his little brothers plate and taking a slice of his toast. 

 

"Yes, get in there!" Alois fist bumps the air and Hannah chuckles.

 

"Fine! Be back by midnight though!" She says and Alois smiles. 

 

"Thanks, Mama" Alois stands up, leaning up to his kiss mothers cheek. 

 

He pulls out his phone as he sits down and goes into contacts, pressing group call and adding Doll and Elizabeth, putting it on speaker phone.

 

"Hello?" Doll's voice comes through the phone and Alois sees Elizabeth answer the phone.

 

"Ladies" Alois says cockily. "Today is the day"

 

"What?" Lizzy asks and Doll coughs.

 

"Are you finally going clubbing?" Doll asks happily and Alois snaps his fingers.

 

"Damn right we are"

 

"I'm coming too" Timber says and Alois nods.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Timber's coming too" Alois shrugs him off, snickering slightly.

 

"Alo, we have to go dress shopping" Lizzy says and Doll hums.

 

"I need to, too. I only have that white dress that I bought when we did the remake of the Circus play"

 

"All of the dresses I've got are too long for a club" Alois says, thinking about his wardrobe. "Mom, can I borrow some money?" He asks to Hannah as she sits at the table, handing a plate of toast to Timber.

 

"Where will you be going dress shopping?" She asks and Alois shrugs.

 

"Primark?" Doll asks and Lizzy scoffs.

 

"No way, lets go New Look" She says and Alois hums.

 

"Yeah, they're cheaper but better" Alois says and Doll and Lizzy make agreeing noises.

 

"I'll give you thirty quid, okay?" Hannah says and Alois smiles.

 

"Thank you" Alois grins.

 

"We need to get nice dresses, so boys can buy us drinks" Lizzy says and Alois rolls his eyes.

 

"You'er such a fuckboy, Lizzy" Alois giggles.

 

"That reminds me, can I bring Paula?" She asks and Doll snorts.

 

"So you're going to flirt with guys around your girlfriend? Makes sense" Doll giggles.

 

"She'll be the same, I'm straight if I get free drinks" Lizzy says and Alois rolls his eyes yet again.

 

"Okay what time do you wanna go shopping?" Alois asks, looking over at the clock to see it was 2:30 pm.

 

"Now, so I have time to go home, get changed, do my makeup etcetera before we leave" Lizzy says and Alois nods.

 

"Okay, I'll meet up with you in fifteen" Alois stands up and Doll hangs up the phone without another word.

 

"Later, loser"

 

"Later, Lizzy" Alois hangs up, standing up and running out of the room and down the stairs to his bedroom and instantly goes to hiss wardrobe. He opens it, skimming through the clothes until he finds what he's looking for.

 

He throws on the white crop top which has the word 'bubblegum' on it, black bootyshorts, black knee high boots and white thigh high socks.

 

"Alois! You bender!" Canterbury shouts down the stairs and Alois grabs his shoulder bag and jogs up the stairs. 

 

"What do you want?" Alois runs into the kitchen, grabbing his makeup bag off the counter and shoves it into his bag. 

 

"Money?" He holds up a few notes and Alois smiles, reaching for it and snatching the three notes out of his hand.

 

"Thanks, Bro" Alois pulls out his wallet and puts it in there. "Tell Timber that I'll call him when he should come to Lizzy's, we're all gonna get ready there probs" Alois says and Canterbury nods.

 

"Later"

________________________________________________________

"I'm need to pee" Ciel moans as he shuffles in his seat in the back of Mey-Rin's car.

 

"We're almost there, keep your socks on" Mey-Rin moans and Ciel sighs, looking out of the window.

 

"I didn't even want to go and visit Grandpa Tanaka" Ciel says and Mey-rin sighs.

 

"For the last time, Ciel, you will go and you WILL like it" She snaps and Ciel mimics her and Finny giggles.

 

Ever since last night, Finny had been sticking close to Ciel's side and trying to keep him as happy as possible. Ciel was grateful that his brother was looking out for him but he was also quite annoyed, he told Finny in confidence and told him not to make a big deal out of it but surprise surprise, Finny is making a big deal out of it. 

 

"This is gonna suck ass" Ciel mutters and Sebastian huffs. "What?" Ciel snaps and Sebastian turns to face him.

 

"Just because we let go of the idea of you having a swear jar doesn't excuse you from swearing" Sebastian says sternly and Ciel scoffs, leaning on his hand as his elbow lent on the car door.

 

"Don't take it out on him, Sebastian" Finny says and Ciel's head snaps to look at his older brother. "Ass isn't that much of a swear word" Finny says and Ciel smiles as he hears the word leave his mouth. Finnian never swears, he rarely says 'hell'.

 

"What do you boys want to do? We've still got atleast an hour before we get there" Mey-rin says ans Sebastian looks warily at Finny and then turns back around.

 

"Why does he have to live so far away? Can't we just stick him in a care home nearer to us?" Ciel says and Mey-Rin scowls.

 

"Why don't we play truth or dare? II can get the app on my phone?" Sebastian suggests and Mey-rin and Finny smile and make noises of agreement.

 

"Mom, I've really got to pee~" Ciel groans, slamming his head against the headrest.

 

"I can't pull over, sweetie, we're on the motorway" Mey-Rin says as Sebastian downloads the app.

 

"Can I piss out of the window?" Ciel asks and Mey-Rin's eyes go wide.

 

"No!"

 

"Yeah" Ciel unbuckles his seatbelt.

 

"No! Ciel, you'll get piss on my car! Fine! I'm pulling over!" Mey-Rin shouts and Ciel smiles, hopping out of the car when its parked. "Sebastian, go with him"

 

"What?" Sebastian's head snaps to look at Mey-rin.

 

"No, Finny can come with me" Ciel says and Finny nods, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car as him and Ciel run into the woodland.

 

"Hey?" Mey-Rin gets Sebastian's attention and he hums. "I'm sorry about this weekend, my boys are a bit of a handful" She looks down guiltily and Sebastian looks at her, smiling lightly.

 

"They're fine, Mey, I promise" Sebastian smiles. "Ciel is a bit too much to handle at times but he's a kid, he's going to rebel"

 

"Speaking of Ciel, can you go a bit easy on him. I know you are but he.." She pauses. "..he's not as strong as he acts, like, he puts on a brave face but I know he's hurting inside...and I know there's nothing I can do about it" 

 

"Mey..I-"

 

"GET IN THE CAR YOU UTTER GYPSY!" Ciel shouts as he pushes Finny in the car. Finny laughs and climbs in the car as does Ciel and Mey-Rin frowns,

 

"Don't use gypsy as an insult, Ciel" Mey-Rin says as she starts driving again, hinting to Sebastian that she'll finish the conversation later.

 

"Have you got the app up yet?" Finny asks and Sebastian nods, opening the app and clicking on the 'Teens' section. He types in all of their names and then spins the wheel.

 

"Ciel, truth or dare?"

 

"Dare"

 

"Tell a disturbing story" Sebastian reads the dare and looks back at Ciel and Finny turns to look at him, also.

 

"Umm" Ciel racks his brain. "Alois once asked if I would have a threesome with him and Lizzy and I was like 'I'm not banging my cousin, you little nitty'" Ciel says and Sebastian has a disgusted look on his face and Finny coughs slightly. "Alois is a little cretin though"

 

"Okay.." Sebastian turns the wheel again. "Mey-Rin, what's the scariest dream you've ever had?"

 

"These questions are shit" Ciel says, leaning forward and snatching the phone off Sebastian.

 

"Excuse me!" Sebastian shouts, going to grab his phone back but Ciel leans back.

 

"You're excused" Ciel sasses clicking 'back' and clicking on the 'Adult' section. "'Kay, try now" Ciel hands his phone back and Sebastian spins the wheel.

 

"Finny, truth or dare?"

 

"Truth"

 

"When was the last time you did something sexual?" Sebastian blushes as he reads the question and Ciel smirks.

 

"U-Um..."

 

"Don't answer that, Finny"

 

"Do you want me to answer it instead?" Ciel asks and Finny hesitates and then nods.

 

"Yesterday, at Lunch, I gave Alois a handy in detention" Ciel says.

 

"That's what you were doing?!" Sebastian squeaks, turning to face Ciel.

 

"That's enough!" Mey-Rin, snatches Sebastian's phone off him, eyes on the road and locks the phone, putting it in her door compartment. 

 

"You and Alois are awfully close, aren't you?" Sebastian asks and Ciel looks at him.

 

"What are you trying to say?" He asks and Sebastian shrugs.

 

"I'm saying that you're close, have you done any sexual stuff with anybody else?" He asks and Mey-Rin blushes.

 

"Sebastian!" She squeaks.

 

"I don't see how that's any of your business" Ciel glares at him and he shrugs.

 

"I suppose it's not."

 

"Shut the fuck up then"

 

"CIEL!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ciel, Finny, look how much you've grown" Tanaka opens the front door and Ciel looks at the floor as Finny smiles widely.

 

"I haven't grown since you last saw me three months ago" Ciel mutters and Mey-Rin slaps him on the back of the head lightly.

 

"Oh dear, it may just be my eyes." Tanaka adjusts his monocle and Ciel hums. "Anyway, come in, come in. I have dinner in the oven" Ciel and Finny walk side-by-side until they reach the living room.

 

They take their seats on the three seater couch and Ciel sighs audibly. Sebastian and Mey-Rin had taken his phone off him after Sebastian caught him on facetime to Alois so he had nothing to do. Ciel slides over to Finny and sighs.

 

"Can you believe that lunatic?" Ciel asks Finny and Finny laughs, watching as Sebastian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka make their way to the kitchen.

 

"Ciel, what're you angry about now?" Finny smirks, knowing exactly what his younger brother is angry about.

 

"How dare Sebastian ask me about my sex life, what kind of pervert does he think he is?" Ciel whisper yells and Finny snorts.

 

"Ciel, d-do you think that you're mad at him because he's right?" Finny asks and Ciel looks at him, offended.

 

"What?! No!" Ciel squeaks, cheeks flushing. Finny snickers as Ciel turns his face to look at his shoes.

 

"You know, Ciel, Sebastian's right about the whole.." Finny pauses. "..'The Only Person You've Had Sexual Experiences With Is Alois' thing. But the only person who took it that you liked Alois was you, I think that's saying something" Finny says and Ciel growls.

 

"No, I don't, I just-" Ciel cuts himself off, thinking about what he's going to say. "-I just trust him, thas'll" Ciel blushes and Finny smiles widely.

 

"Aw, that's so cute!" Finny coos and Ciel groans, standing up. "My cute little brother is growing up" Finny says and stands up, following Ciel as he walks into the kitchen.

 

"Don't get all soppy on me, dickhead" Ciel says, taking a seat at the kitchen table where Mey-Rin and Sebastian were seated.

 

"Ciel, don't swear" Mey-Rin says and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"I won't swear if you give me my phone back" Ciel reasons and Mey-Rin raises her eyebrows.

 

"No wa-" Mey-Rin was cut off by Tanaka's house phone ringing. Tanaka runs into the hallway and picks it up. The speaking was inaudible for them to hear from the kitchen but Tanaka soon comes back in, handing Mey-Rin the phone.

 

There are a lot of choppy answers and Ciel can't really tell what was happening but by the scowl on Mey-Rin's face he could tell that it wasn't good. Mey-Rin hangs up the phone and slams it on the table angrily, sighing deeply.

 

"That was your father, he's on his way here to pick you guys up" Mey-Rin says annoyed and Tanaka turns to face her.

 

"What? He can't do that. I haven't seen my grandkids in ages" Tanaka frowns, eyes filled with sadness.

 

"Aw" Finny frowns.

 

"I don't want to go back to Bardroy's" Ciel says, tapping his nails on the wooden table and Mey-Rin looks at him, kind of shocked that he spoke about it.

 

"Why, hun?" She asks and Ciel rolls his eyes slightly, unnoticeable.

 

"He doesn't like me" Ciel says, voice not showing any emotion. He looks over at Finny who nods slightly in conformation.

 

"What do you mean he doesn't like you?" Sebastian asks and Ciel goes to sigh but he doesn't, knowing it will piss off Mey-Rin even more.

 

"He doesn't like him" Finny says, like it was obvious. "It's true, I don't think he really likes me either."

 

"Of course he does! He's your father" Mey-Rin says and Ciel glances away.

 

"You know what? It doesn't matter, forget I said anything" Ciel says and there was an awkward silence before the room is filled with the sound of the Thomas the Tank Engine theme song. "Can I answer my phone, please?" Ciel asks and Sebastian reaches into his bag, much to Mey-Rin's dismay, and hands him the phone.

 

"Only for this call" Mey-Rin says and Ciel nods.

 

"What'cha want, Alois?" Ciel answers and he hears coughing on the other line. "You a'ight?" He asks, concerned and he hears a cough-laugh.

 

"Yeah, fine. I'm smoking" Alois coughs again and Ciel rolls his eyes. "I've been texting you all day, why haven't you been answering?" He asks and Ciel sighs.

 

"I got my phone taken off me" He says and Alois says a muffled 'ahh'. "Bard's coming to pick me and Finny up right now"

 

"But it's only a Saturday" Alois says and Ciel nods.

 

"I know"

 

"Anyway, I rang because I'm with Lizzy and Doll and we're all confused by the English homework" He says and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"Dude, I wasn't even listening when we got it" He laughs as does Alois. "I'll ask Sebastian, bear with" Ciel moves the phone from his ear.

 

"Ask me what?" Sebastian asks and Ciel smiles widely.

 

"What was the homework?"

 

"Write about gender roles" Sebastian says and Ciel shrugs, repeating what he said to Alois.

 

"Like, how? Are we saying that gender roles are good? Are we talking about how they're bullshit, like I'm wearing a dress right now so I can't really be talking about how they're great" Alois says and Lizzy's laugh is heard in the background. Ciel asks Sebastian and Sebastian laughs.

 

"You can do whatever you want, talk about how they're bad or good, whatever" Sebastian says and Alois lets out a breathy laugh.

 

"Thanks, Sir." Alois hangs up the phone and Ciel stares at the phone as he hangs up, shocked that he didn't say goodbye to him.

 

"He's talking about it like he's actually going to do it" Finny scoffs and Mey-Rin takes Ciel's phone out of his hands.

 

"He probably will, you know. Gender roles are something he feels very strongly about" Ciel mutters and Tanaka smiles as he pulls out the chicken from the oven.

 

"That's good then, you better do your homework" Sebastian wiggles a finger at Ciel who rolls his eyes.

 

"I'll make a deal with 'cha" Ciel leans forward and Sebastian raises his eyebrows as Mey-Rin laughs. "I'll do my homework if I can have my phone back"

 

"Whatever"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

MONDAY

Sebastian sighs as he takes off his coat, hanging it on the back of his chair. He looks around the cluttered classroom, glancing at all of the students, counting them to make sure they're all there as the late bell went off five minutes ago.

 

He counts them all, realising that three of his students are missing. He sighs, glancing around again, instantly knowing which ones are missing, he stands in front of his desk and claps his hands three times.

 

"Listen up!" Sebastian shouts over the chatter and everyone turns in their seats. "Does anybody know where Ciel, Alois, and Elizabeth are?" He asks and as soon as he does he hears screaming and laughter coming from the hallway.

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and opens his classroom door, peeping his head around the door and he gasps at what he sees.

 

He watches as Lizzy runs beside the wheelchair which Ciel is sat in as Alois jumps on the back of it, speeding down the hallway. Alois was bent over the back on the wheelchair as they all roar with laughter.

 

"Hey!" Sebastian shouts, hopping out of his classroom and in front of the wheel chair, grabbing onto the armrests and stopping the wheelchair, making Alois fall off the back and onto his feet, stumbling slightly.

 

"Hey!" Alois sqwarks and Ciel laughs, wiping the tears of laughter from his cheeks.

 

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" Sebastian shouts, voice angry and Ciel laughs, stomping his legs on the foot-rests of the wheelchair from laughter. "Where did you get this wheelchair from?"

 

"We found it" Lizzy pipes up, smiling widely and Sebastian furrows his eyebrows.

 

"Yeah! Someone ditched it outside the toilets in Tesco" Alois says and Sebastian's eyes widen, realising that hey just took somebody's wheelchair from outside the disabled toilets.

 

"Don't worry, Sebastian, we took off our blazers and ties so they wouldn't know what school we were from" Ciel says and Sebastian scoffs

 

"That's not what I'm worried about" Sebastian says through gritted teeth.

 

"Aw, sweet! Move it, Phantomhive" Ronald walks out of the classroom, and sits on Ciel's lap in the wheelchair. Ciel lets out a huff as he shifts Ronald's weight so he's more comfortable.

 

"Oh! That reminds me!" Alois says. "Claude asked for me and you to go to his office" Alois tells Sebastian and Sebastian sighs.

 

"Why? What did you do?" Sebastian asks, voice getting sterner on the second question and Alois feigns offence.

 

"I have not done anything, Sir!" Alois says. "Blame my wonderful mother, not me!" Alois smiles and Sebastian sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 

Lizzy, Ciel, and Ronald watch as Alois and Sebastian walk down the corridor, to Mr Faustus' office. Ciel shoves Ronald off his lap and Ronald rolls his eyes as he walks back in the classroom, Ciel standing up.

 

"What's happening with Alois?" Lizzy asks and Ciel shrugs.

 

"I don't know, I didn't speak to him yesterday at all." He says, leaning against the wall outside the classroom.

 

"Doll said he told her something about Mr Faustus going over" Lizzy says, standing opposite him and Ciel raises his eyebrows and hums.

 

"Oh..I see" He mutters, looking at his shoes. Lizzy frowns at the look on her cousins face, knowing exactly what he's thinking.

 

"Ciel, I'm sure it's not what it sounds like. Alois even said it had something to do with his mother, not him" Lizzy takes Ciel's forearm in her dainty hands and he shrugs as she looks down at him as she towers over him slightly.

 

"Why would I care if it was what it sounded like? We're not dating. We're just friends" Ciel says, voice strong as if he was trying to prove something. Lizzy just puts a small smile on her face and exhales as a laugh, shaking her head and letting go of his arm.

 

"A'ight. Don't forget, I'm always here when you need it, dude" She slaps his side and walks into the classroom.

 

_-_-_-_

It's halfway through second lesson when Alois realises something was off about Ciel. He wasn't answering his questions directly, hasn't even looked at him properly since he came back to class.

 

"Ciel?" He whispers to the desk next to him and when Sebastian walks to the back of the classroom to help Lau and Ran Mao, who Sebastian had bought back to the classroom, to help them with something, he shuffles his chair closer to Ciel's desk.

 

"What?" Ciel asks, scribbling some answers down on his Chemistry work. Alois sighs and places his hand on Ciel's desk, inching it closer until he finally takes Ciel's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Ciel looks down at their hands, sighs and carries on writing with the other hand.

 

"What's the matter? Why're you mad at me?" He asks, eyes sad and big.

 

"I'm not mad" Ciel shrugs, not looking up from his work. He feels Alois' eyes lingering on him and he sighs loudly, placing the pencil down and turning in his seat to face Alois. "Why was Claude at your house yesterday?" Ciel asks, looking Alois dead in the eyes and Alois jumps slightly at how forward he was.

 

"He came round to talk to my mom about my grades" Alois' voice lowers slightly.

 

"Why?" Ciel asks hesitantly and Alois sighs, looking down at their hands as he rubs his thumb on the back of Ciel's hand. When Ciel thinks about it, he noticed that he's never really known what Alois' grades are, Alois just shrugs them off.

 

"Because I've been getting high grades" He says dully and Ciel furrows his eyebrows.

 

"Why is that bad-"

 

"Claude thinks I should be put back into the regular education system" Alois says and Ciel's breath hitches.

 

"Oh..."

 

"I don't want to!" Alois shouts loudly and Sebastian whips his head around, walking over to the pair and squatting down so they're all face-to-face.

 

"Everything okay?" He asks quietly, making sure no one can hear him but the teens.

 

"No. Claude wants me to go back to regular lessons because I got three measly B's" Alois scoffs, letting go of Ciel's hand and slumping down in his chair.

 

"Why would your behaviour change if your grades were good? This class if for the lower grade and misbehaved, why would your behaviour change?" Sebastian asks and Alois shoots his hands up in the air as a shrug.

 

"Na, you and Lizzy are the only people who make this class fun for me" Ciel mutters and then he feels a harsh slap on the back of his head.

 

"Cheeky cunt" Doll mutters as she walks to the bin after slapping Ciel.

 

"I'm sorry Freckle face, I love you" Ciel shouts mockingly and Doll sticks her middle finger up at him, letting a small smile on her face signalling that there's no hard feelings.

 

"And he wont listen to me" Alois mutters, picking at his nails.

 

"What's Hannah said about all this?" Ciel asks and Alois scoffs.

 

"She's happy, she thinks it's a step forward" Alois says, not looking up from his hand. "A step forward from what? I'm happy, I've got a good education in this classroom. Moving next door is just going to throw me into a classroom of people I don't know, who are all smarter than me and will most likely laugh at me because I came from this class" Alois sighs, putting his hands o the desk.

 

"How long have you got left in this class?" Ciel asks and Alois sighs.

 

"Well, I gotta go to all of the lessons I would have in the new class tomorrow for a tester day thing" Alois mutters, toying with the corner of his shirt.

 

"Why don't you see how you do tomorrow and then if you don't like it I can speak to Claude?" Sebastian offers and Alois' head snaps up and he grins widely.

 

"Really, Sebastian?! You'd do that for me?" Alois grins from ear to ear and Sebastian nods hesitantly.

 

"Yeah, you never know though, you might like it" Sebastian winks and stands up, walking back over to Lau and Ran Mao.

 

"So you're no longer mad at me?" Alois asks Ciel who lets out a breathy laugh and he shakes his head.

 

"No," He smiles. "No need to worry" Ciel says and Alois squeaks, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Ciel's cheek and standing up. Ciel blushes as Alois picks up his chair and puts it back under his own desk.

 

"That's wrong by the way" Alois points to one of the questions on Ciel's paper and Ciel lifts up his paper as Alois sits back at his desk.

 

"What?! How is that wrong?" Ciel's eyes skim over the question.

 

"Not telling"

 

"That's because it's right" Ciel defends and Alois shakes his head.

 

"You think that, sweetie" Alois smiles, grabbing his pen. "Your confidence is adorable" He says and Ciel's face falls.

 

"I hate you so much"

\--------  
The next day

"Ciel~!" Ciel turns when he hears Alois call his name. Before he can see the boy he's engulfed in a hug by the elder.

 

"Alo?" Ciel says but it's strained as the elder squeezes him.

 

Alois pulls away and grabs Ciel's shoulders. "I'm gonna miss you" Alois says and Ciel laughs.

 

"You're going into the class for a day" Ciel says and Alois smiles.

 

"A day without you seems like forever, baby" Alois winks and Ciel groans shrugging off Alois' hands.

 

"Don't call me 'baby'" Ciel says and Alois smiles widely, looking around him as they stand outside the classroom. 

 

"Come with me" Alois grabs Ciel's hand and drags him down the corridor not giving Ciel a chance to protest if he wanted to. Alois hauls him into the boys bathroom and he lets go of his hand and smiles, ignoring Drocell who was washing his hands.

 

"Alois-" Ciel starts and Alois shushes him. They stand in silence for a while, confusion clear on the youngers face. Drocell then leaves and Alois walks over to the door and closes it, sliding the lock so they're the only ones in there.

 

"I wanted to speak with you in private" Alois says and Ciel feels his stomach do flips as he looks around the dimly lit bathroom that he's never used.

 

"About what?" He asks, and Alois smiles.

 

"Us." Alois says bluntly and Ciel chokes on his saliva.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"This is not me asking you out, dildo brains" Alois rolls his eyes. "I just want to talk" Alois sits down on the sinks. "Sit" Alois orders and Ciel moves to sit next to him.

 

"Erm"

 

"Right. First things first, I want to talk about your birthday" Alois says and Ciel nods, looking at his best friend who, Ciel had to admit, looked beautiful in this lighting.

 

Alois wasn't wearing his blazer today, and he had his long sleeved button up on, with the sleeves rolled up and two of the top buttons undone, exposing his pale skin. He was wearing the proper trousers this time, not the booty shorts, probably because he has P.E today, on P.E days he doesn't wear the shorts because they're awkward to put on and remove. 

 

His makeup was perfect, too. Alois didn't wear a lot, just foundation, concealer, clear mascara and eyeliner. Ciel has watched him apply it so much he knows what he uses.

 

"What about my birthday?" Ciel asks and Alois looks at him, a small smile on his face. His icy eyes peering at him through the blonde hairs that have fallen into his face due to the angle he was positioned at.

 

"I am actually going to get you a gift" Alois says and Ciel shrugs, confused.

 

"Okay? And?"

 

"I mean a proper gift. I know I've been saying you're getting sex for your birthday but I'm kidding" Alois picks at his nails. "I joke about sex all the time with you and I just want you to know that I am 100% kidding and I won't force you into anything, especially if you're not ready for it" Alois says and Ciel smiles weakly.

 

"Thanks, but I know you were kidding" Ciel says and Alois smiles.

 

"I know. I just know-" Alois pauses, wondering if he should say it or not. "-I know what it's like to be forced into something that you don't wanna do, so I want to make sure you know that I would never do that, especially not to you" Alois says and Ciel furrows his eyebrows.

 

"What do you mean you kno-"

 

"Second." Alois cuts Ciel off. "Since it's possibly my last day in Form K, I want a goodbye kiss" Alois smiles cheekily, hoping that would take Ciel's mid off the question Alois knew he was going to ask. Ciel rolls his eyes and leans forward, pressing his lips to Alois' cheek.

 

"There" Ciel smiles and Alois gasps.

 

"What in the hell do you call that? That wasn't a kiss, Phantomhive" Alois says and Ciel smiles.

 

"Well, Trancy, I don't want you to be late for your first day in Form L." Ciel hops off the sinks and walks towards the door. He unlocks it and then he feels someone grab his wrist gently, turning to look at Alois he smiles at the pout on the elders face.

 

"Please may I have a kiss, Ciel?" Alois says and Ciel rolls his eyes, standing on his tiptoes and pressing his lips to Alois' and holding onto his shoulders so he had something to keep him up. Alois smiles into it and wraps his arms around Ciel's waist, enjoying the attention from the bluenette. 

 

Ciel pulls away and stands flat on his feet, he lets go of Alois' shoulders and slips them around his chest, pressing his head on it and sighing. He feels Alois rest his chin o the top of his head and Ciel smiles against the cloth of Alois' shirt.

 

"Alo?" 

 

"Mhm?"

 

"I'm going to miss you, too"

 

_______

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter seems a little all over the place, I can't remember writing all of this I was so sleep deprived when I wrote the first part but I hope you enjoyed it!

Now, Thank you guys so so much for all the reads, votes and comments! I think this is the first fanfic in a while that i've enjoyed writing! I read all of your comments and I love them all, I'm so appreciative of all of you and you deserve all of the yaoi! <3

Thank you for reading!

~Vyv


	5. Chapter Five

"Oh, Ciel, Alois!" Sebastian says, walking towards the duo as they walk towards Form K. "I've gotta talk to both of you" He says and Alois smiles widely.

 

"Take your time" Alois says, clearly wanting to avoid going into Form L.

 

"Ciel, I wanted to tell you that you got 18/20 on your Chemistry work" Sebastian smiles widely and Ciel mimics it.

 

"Seriously?! Sweet!" Ciel grabs Alois' upper arm, squeezing it in happiness.

 

"Yeah, I'll tell you where you went wrong in the classroom" Sebastian smiles and Ciel nods, letting go of his best friends arm. "Now, Alois, this is Eren Jaeger" He gestures to the brunette boy next to him. "He's in Form L, Mr Grey has paired him up with you to be your "buddy" of sorts"

 

"Oh" Alois eyes the boy up and down. "Okay, hello" Alois smiles, not noticing anything wrong with the boys appearance.

 

"Hello" Eren says and Ciel frowns.

 

"Alois!" A familiar squeak is heard and then the blonde is engulfed in a hug by Lizzy, Doll standing next to Ciel. "You fuckface! You 'ent even gonna say goodbye?!" Lizzy shouts, pulling away and looking Alois dead in the eyes.

 

"I thought we meant more to you than that?" Doll feigns offence and Alois smiles, wrapping his arms around the two girls.

 

"It's not like he's leaving forever" Eren chimes in. "It's for a day...and he's next door" He says and Lizzy frowns,walking over to him and Sebastian looks at Ciel worriedly.

 

"He is a precious cinnamon bun who needs to be protected at all costs" Lizzy says with a stern face. "It's a big deal" She says and Alois laughs.

 

"Okay, I gotta go then" Alois says and Ciel sighs.

 

"Oi! Trancy, good luck, man!" Ronald shouts from the doorway where William, Grell and him were stood, waving their goodbyes.

 

"Oh, yeah!" Doll says. "The Circus Crew said goodbye, too" Doll smiles and Alois grins.

 

Ciel looks over at Eren who had a look of complete confusion on his face and he exhales as a laugh.

 

"Alois, I got the weed you asked for and you go and abandon us? Not very courteous" Lau says as he walks out of the classroom door, Ran Mao on his hip.

 

"Okay! Everyone, get back into the classroom" Sebastian ushers everyone in and Ronald rolls his eyes as he, Grell and William walk back in.

 

"I'll get it after school, yeah?" Alois asks and Lau gives him a thumbs up.

 

"No you wont. Lau, my office" Claude's voice comes from behind them and they all turn to see the man towering over them. "Everyone else, get to your classrooms" Claude says and he looks at Alois as Lizzy, Ran Mao, and Doll walk into Form K.

 

"I'm gonna miss you coming into my classroom to check up on me" Alois smiles at Claude who smiles back.

 

"I'm sure I'm going to have to come into your new class at least once a day" Claude says an Alois smiles, wrapping his arms around the elder. Eren raises his eyebrows at them as Ciel feels a pang of jealousy run through him.

 

The tardy bell sounds and Ciel sighs.

 

"Meet me after school?" Ciel asks and Alois nods.

 

"Will do" He nods, pulling away from Claude. Ciel looks at Alois and before he can really realise what he's doing, he surges forward, hugging Alois tightly.

 

Alois chokes and stumbles slightly, not expecting the boy to hug him.

 

"Alright, I'll see you later on" Ciel pulls back and Alois smiles widely, nodding.

 

"Definitely" Alois leans forward, pressing his lips to the youngers cheek.

 

"Trancy, Jaeger" Mr Grey's voice booms through the hall. "Classroom. Now!" He shouts and Alois swallows hard.

 

"Bye" Ciel says, turning and walking into Form K before they stalled any longer.

 

Ciel walks past Alois' empty desk and to his own, dumping his backpack on the floor by his desk and taking a seat.

 

The classroom is filled with chatter but Ciel can't focus on any of it, he just stares at his desk. He picks up a pencil and starts to carve his name into the table which was covered in graffiti anyway.

 

Alois and Ciel rarely talked to each other in lessons, Alois would be shouting loudly at no one in particular and Ciel would have his head down working, well, if Alois was talking nonsense. But now that Alois isn't here Ciel kinda misses the obnoxious shouting that goes on, and the throwing of paper aeroplanes that would have notes in them that were aimed for everyone and anyone.

 

In the short time that Ciel and Alois have known each other they have become very close. Ciel tells Alois almost anything, and Alois does the same.

 

They first met 2 years ago, when Ciel moved into Form K. Alois was already in there for his behaviour and grades, and they instantly clicked together. Ciel wasn't a misbehaved child, no, he was only in that class because of his grades but when he met Alois he became more confident, less confined and all round a happier person.

 

He started to misbehave, making him stay in the class for a longer amount of time and every time teachers thought his behaviour was getting better he would do something that would make their thoughts drop down.

 

Ciel's parents didn't approve of Alois at all. Vincent was more understanding but Rachel flat out hated him. His snide comments, sexualized actions, dirty mouth, bad temper, the worst behaviour she'd ever seen, and the fact he'd brainwashed her little boy into becoming the same.

 

Ciel had seen Alois around of course, they'd been in the same school for years so everytime there was an assembly they would see each other. That's how they had mutual friends, Lizzy, for example. Lizzy knew Alois before Ciel moved into the classroom, she was in Form K before Alois was in there so that was saying something.

 

It was mostly her attitude that got her into trouble, she talked back a lot. She also said things as soon as they'd come into her brain, no matter how offensive or ignorant they were. Which landed her into Form K.

 

Doll, however, was a part of the Circus Crew which everybody knew. Her and Ciel had been friends since Reception, so as soon as Ciel entered the classroom he knew Doll would soon be following.

 

Befriending Alois was probably the best and worst decision Ciel ever made. Best because he has someone he could talk to, someone who loves him and would put him first, before anything else if he had to come to it.

 

Worst because now he had far more to lose.

 

"Ciel, don't do that!" Sebastian rips the pencil out of Ciel's hand just as he was finishing the last letter. Sebastian frowns as he looks into Ciel's eyes, searching for something he couldn't find. Ciel knows Sebastian won't ever be able to read him, Ciel keeps up a barrier, behind his eyes, behind his mouth, behind his body. One he won't let Sebastian break down.

 

"I need that" Ciel says, monotonously and Sebastian frowns.

 

"Are you upset about Alois going next door?" He asks and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"No. I'm not upset about anything" Ciel says, annoyed. "I'm pissed because it's against his will"

 

"Ciel. You can't expect Alois to be by your side forever" Sebastian says and Ciel's mouth drops open involuntarily and his eyes widen.

 

"Sebastian" Ciel composes himself and he leans forward so he's face to face with Sebastian. "What I want, and what I expect are none of your business. "

 

"Ciel-"

 

"I don't expect Alois to be by my side forever. I, also, don't expect Mey-Rin to be by yours and I cannot wait for the day she realises you're utter scum" He spits in Sebastian's face. He stands up from his chair and storms out of the classroom, all eyes on him as his chair thuds against the floor.

\--- --- --- --- --- -- -- --- --- --- --- --- -- ---- --- -- - -- - -

Ciel sighs as he slides down the wall of the boys bathroom so he's sat on the floor. He's been walking around the school for over an hour, nobody coming to fetch him to bring him back to lessons, which he is somewhat grateful for.

 

"Hey, kid? You okay?" Ciel's head jolts up at the voice that addresses him and he sees a man in the school uniform but instead of the blazer he has a black hoodie on, he has silvery-grey hair covering his eyes.

 

"Um, yeah" Ciel replies, looking back at his knees which were bent in front of him.

 

"You don't look too fine to me" The man says and Ciel scoffs.

 

"Oh yeah? And what's it to you?" Ciel asks and the man giggles.

 

"Nothing I suppose" He says and Ciel looks up at him sceptically.

 

"What form are you in?"

 

"Form L" He says and then the man smiles widely. "You're Ciel,the boy who was with Alois outside the classroom" He clicks his fingers and points to Ciel, Ciel notices his long, painted black fingernails and he shudders. "I'm Undertaker"

 

"Undertaker?"

 

"It's a family name" Undertaker smiles and Ciel rolls his eyes. "Lovin' the patch, kid. Makes your eyerolls hilarious"

 

"Fuck you"

 

Ciel wonders why this 'Undertaker' guy is still talking to him. Why was he even in the bathroom? What time was it?

 

"Alois was chatting his mouth off about you, you know?" Undertaker says. "You and some girls called Doll and Elizabeth. Poor Jaeger, he had to sit and listen to it, bless" Undertaker smiles and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"Can you please leave me alone?" Ciel asks and Undertaker shrugs.

 

"I'm not planning on leaving any time soon, so if you want to be alone you better get going" Undertaker says and Ciel groans.

 

"ANY GUYS WITH THEIR DICKS OUT BETTER GET COVERING BECAUSE I'M COMING IN!" Elizabeth shouts into the boys toilets and she steps in, eyes instantly falling onto the boy on the floor. "Sebastian wants you in class"

 

"Tell him to fuck himself" Ciel snaps and Lizzy frowns.

 

"Come on, dude. You don't have to get all stroppy, Alois is still your friend, he's not going anywhere" Lizzy says and Ciel scoffs, standing up and looking his younger cousin in the eyes.

 

"This isn't about Alois. This is about Sebastian thinking he controls me, my life, or what my thoughts are."

 

"He's not trying to-"

 

"Ever since he realised I was Mey-Rins's son he's treated me like I was his child! He's been trying to control me! I can't fucking stand it, he acts like he knows me! Knows my feelings! He doesn't, okay?! He knows about ten percent of my life and that's what Mey-Rin has told him. He doesn't know jack shit about who I am, what I do, who I love and what I've been through."

 

Ciel takes a breath before continuing his rant.

 

"He's not my dad. He never will be, nobody will be my dad, not even Bard." Lizzy watches with worried eyes as she watches the tears fill her elder cousins eyes. "The only people that truly know me are dead, Lizzy. Mom, Dad, Madame Red. All of 'em, gone."

 

"But there are three exceptions," Lizzy says and Ciel blinks away the tears. "Alois, Doll and I. We've been with you ever since we've met you, Ciel. Don't give me the bullshit that this isn't about Alois! I know you're lying to me. You're being so, so dramatic! He's going for a day, he may not even be going into the classroom forever! He might be back by tomorrow!"

 

"What if he's not?!" Ciel shouts, louder than he wanted to but he wasn't going to apologise, not yet anyway.

 

"What if he isn't?!" Lizzy screams back. "It's not death by firing squad! Stop acting like it is! Who the fuck do you think you are?! Alois isn't someone you could just hoist around on a leash for the rest of your life. He has his own dreams and aspirations! He's not going to follow you like a lost puppy forever and I don't expect you to do the same!"

 

Ciel looks at the girl who just yelled at him completely stunned, Lizzy has never raised her voice at anyone in anger. "L-Lizzy, I-"

 

"No! Ciel, you listen here. Just because you love Alois does not mean you have the right to control his life"

 

"I don't love him" Ciel says quickly and Lizzy scoffs.

 

"Fuck off" Lizzy snaps. "Now, get a hold of yourself and come back to class. It's going to be lunch soon and Sebastian wants to talk to you before then" Lizzy's voice calms as she turns and walks out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned and slightly embarrassed Ciel.

 

"That was quite the show, kid" Undertaker says after a few seconds of silence and Ciel turns to face him, forgetting he was there.

 

"I-"

 

"Save the excuses, kid, I don't care how you feel towards that little blonde brat, or the fact your teacher thinks he's your father. What I care about is people finding out that I've skipped class, so next time you come in here all angry don't let your friends scream down the building, 'kay?"Undertaker says and Ciel blushes and sighs.

 

"Okay, whatever" Ciel exits the bathroom and sighing as he makes his way towards Form K, as slowly as he could of course.

 

"Chip chop" Ciel turns to see Claude ushering him to go faster and Ciel sighs, picking up the speed. "I assume it was you screaming down the place? I got a phone call from a very concerned form tutor"

 

"Mhm" Ciel hums, not in the mood to talk to him.

 

"Your little squeaky friend is right, Ciel." Claude says and Ciel stands still, watching Claude pass him without looking back and Ciel scoffs.

 

"You don't even know me" He whispers, inaudible for anyone else's ears.

__

After school

After the bathroom ordeal Ciel had went back to class. He had spoken to Sebastian about what he was 'upset' about and Sebastian was grateful. Well, he told him he didn't want Alois to go next door, not the entirety of his and Elizabeth's conversation.

 

Speaking of Elizabeth, he had apologised to her and she had done the same. She had moved into Alois' chair so Ciel and her could converse more about everything and nothing.

 

"Ciel!" Ciel turns to see Alois and Eren walking towards him from Form L and Ciel smiles slightly. "We going to your place?" He asks and Ciel nods.

 

"Yeah, sure. We just gotta wait for Finny" Ciel says, eyeing up the brunette who had made his way over with Alois. Ciel chose not to tell his best friend about the bathroom situation, no real reason to. If he asks then he'll tell but it seems like Alois had been a little preoccupied. "So, did you have a good day?" Ciel asks, moving his eyes to his best friend.

 

"Yeah, it was great!" Alois grins. "I thought it would feel strange going to different classrooms for different lessons but it's alright, actually" Alois smiles and then steps to stand next to Ciel and he slings a arm over his shoulder. "Missed you though" Alois smirks and Ciel rolls his eyes, a faint red tint on his cheeks as he pushes Alois' arm off his shoulder.

 

"Gay" Ciel says dully and Alois laughs.

 

"Speaking of gay" Alois smiles, pulling out his phone. "Actually..quite the opposite of gay, quite hetero" Alois types in his password which everyone knows is '0511' because it's his birthday. "You know Thompson? Well, obviously, but he made a gross little slag his girlfriend and she keeps asking me to play strip poker with her because I talked about when I was playing it"

 

"Who did you play strip poker with?" Eren's voice comes from next to them and Ciel inwardly groans, forgetting the boy was there for a moment.

 

"Lizzy" Alois smiles slightly as he gets up the messages between him and Mary.

 

"Lizzy..?" Eren's voice is confused.

 

"Midford" Alois says, handing his phone to Ciel so Ciel can scroll through the messages.

 

"I see" Eren nods and Ciel scoffs as he scrolls through the messages. "I don't know who that is" Eren smiles and Alois lets out a breathy laugh.

 

"The little blonde brat that had a go at you this morning" Ciel says monotonously and Eren nods.

 

"Ahh, yes I remember now" Eren smiles, noticing that Ciel was not interested in a word he was saying. "You could have just left it at brat, haha" Eren scratches the back of his head, looking at Ciel to see if the joke registered.

 

Ciel looked at Eren though his face was pointed toward the phone in his hands. "Excuse me?"

 

"Shut it, Ciel, he's kidding" Alois slaps Ciel's back and Ciel rolls his eyes and continues scrolling through Alois' phone. "Oi oi, Finster, what's hangin'?" Ciel looks up once again to see Finny joining them.

 

"Nothing is 'hanging'" Finny rolls his eyes and Alois jabs Eren in the shoulder.

 

"Inform the press, Finny isn't hung" Eren snorts at Alois' joke and Ciel sighs, locking Alois' phone and handing it back to him.

 

"Har har har, you make me laugh and laugh and laugh" Finny says sarcastically and Ciel chuckles.

 

"Come on, Bard will be wondering where we are" Ciel says heading towards the door as the three others follow.

 

"Oh, Ciel, I need to talk about Bard with you actually, take me straight to your room when we get there" Alois smiles widely and Ciel nods, pushing the door open.

 

-  
A/N: sorry it's been a while I binge watched Danganronpa so I was content with that for the time being 


	6. Chapter Six

"Went out with Ash, be back around 5" Ciel reads the note that was left on the fridge aloud, so the two other boys could hear.

 

Eren had walked most of the way to Ciel's with them, as he lives a few blocks away and for Ciel it was the worst 15 minutes of his life. It's a struggle when your foster dad can't drive.

 

"So we have the house to ourselv-OOOOOOH, COOKIES!" Alois says dully but his voice turns to excitement once he sees the unopened cookie bag on the counter, which he launches for, grabbing them and ripping them open instantly.

 

"I'm not being funny, right, but Alois do you not eat enough?" Finny laughs, snatching the bag out of his hands as Alois takes a bite of one of them.

 

"I'm a growing boy!" Alois defends, cookie crumbs flying everywhere and Ciel grimaces. 

 

"C'mon, Alo, let's go upstairs. Finny stay down here or go out with your friends" Ciel says, walking out of the kitchen with both boys following.

 

"What friends" Alois snorts and Finny rolls his eyes.

 

"Shut up" Finny smiles as he plonks himself on the settee. Ciel laughs and he walks up the stairs, the blonde boy following.

 

When they get int Ciel and Finny's bedroom Alois plonks himself on Ciel's bed, throwing his arms behind his head to rest on his hands. 

 

"So, what did you want to talk about Bard for?" Ciel asks, closing the bedroom door over as it doesn't close properly. 

 

"Bard is single, isn't he?" Alois says and Ciel's eyes widen and he turns to face the boy.

 

"ALOIS!" Ciel squeaks and Alois instantly sits up.

 

"No! No, no, no!" Alois dismisses Ciel's assumptions and laughs. "I want to find someone for Hannah to date, she's been kinda lonely. And dealing with four teenagers has got to be a handful" Alois says and Ciel sits down next to him on the bed.

 

"Your mother? I don't think Bard would be the best match for her.." Ciel says and Alois sighs. "She deserves better than a drunk" 

 

"Mhm" Alois hums, looking in his lap, Ciel could see the cogs turning in Alois' head. "I know, but I don't know who to look for. My mom has been single since dad died and I know she didn't care for him much" Alois says and Ciel nods.

 

"Pick a guy she gets along with" Ciel shrugs. "I don't know, I've never been in a relationship" Ciel laughs and Alois hums amused. 

 

"She doesn't get alon-" Alois cuts himself off, waving his hand dismissively. "You know what? Nevermind" Alois grins, laying back down. 

 

"You sure?" Ciel asks and Alois nods, waving him off.

 

"Positive" Alois says. "Now lets get to what I came here for" Alois smiles and Ciel furrows his eyebrows.

 

"Which is..?"

 

"Making out" Alois says like it was obvious and Ciel rolls his eyes, picking up and cushion and whacking Alois with it. "Oh, come on! We haven't made out in ages~" Alois drags out the last word and Ciel shrugs.

 

"Not in the mood" Ciel says and Alois groans, sitting up and bashing Ciel with his shoulder.

 

Ciel and Alois sit up talking about nothing in particular, scrolling through Tumblr and showing each other memes for an hour. Alois' blog was a cave full of memes, he even talked about getting Pepe tattooed onto his stomach but Ciel said he would never make out with him again if he did that so Alois tossed the idea to the side. 

 

They made their way downstairs when they started to get hungry, noticing that Finny wasn't in the house. Ciel thinks he must've went out with his friends or shopping or something, Ciel doesn't really know if Finny does have friends, he never invites anyone over so he doesn't know for sure if he does but he's not going to ask, that would be rude.

 

"What did The Finmister do with those cookies?" Alois digs through the kitchen cupboards and Ciel rolls his eyes, sitting at the kitchen table. "D'ya know what Liz and Doll are doin' today? Maybe they could come over" Alois pulls out the bag of cookies from the top cupboard and Ciel hums.

 

"Lizzy's with the missus and Doll is probably spending her evening on Tinder" Ciel rolls his eyes and Alois smiles, sitting next to him. "You know she got ten matches yesterday?" Ciel asks and Alois raises his eyebrows.

 

"That androgynous bitch appeals to everyone" Alois says and Ciel nods, laughing slightly. "I never understood the appeal with dating apps, to be fair" Alois says, biting into his cookie and handing the bag to Ciel. "Like, on Tinder the people live a few miles away. You can get in a car, drive there and meet new people like that" 

 

"Yeah, but grandad this isn't the 1920s anymore" Ciel mocks and Alois rolls his eyes.

 

"I hate you, so much" Alois smiles and Ciel shrugs.

 

"You love me" Ciel smiles cockily and Alois hums, leaning closer, his eyelids relaxing so they're half open.

 

"I do" Alois closes the gap between them, which Ciel expected.

 

Ciel puts down the bag of cookies and Alois drops his to the floor as Ciel reaches up, cupping Alois' cheek affectionately. Alois' hands make their way to Ciel's waist, gripping tightly to them, pulling him forward, making sure he doesn't slip off his chair though.

 

Ciel's eyes flutter closed as his hand slides from his friends cheek to the side of his head, fingers running through the blonde hairs as he presses his fingertips against his head, pushing his head forward.

 

"Sofa" Alois mumbles again Ciel and Ciel pulls away hesitantly, standing up and grabbing Alois' wrist as he drags him to the living room. Alois stumbles after him, hair a mess from Ciel's hand pulling the hairs when he pulled his hand out of it effortlessly. 

 

Ciel throws himself onto the sofa, pulling the elder on top of him so their bodies are pressed together. 

 

"I thought we weren't gonna make out?" Alois sasses and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"I lied" Ciel says monotonously and Alois smiles as the younger grabs Alois' tie and yanks him down, making their lips touch once again. 

 

Alois leans down again so he doesn't strain his back, resting his forearms on the armrest, either side of Ciel's head. Ciel lets go of Alois' tie and lets both hands slip past his torso and wraps around his back.

 

Ciel recognises the taste of Alois' mouth, mostly chocolate with a faint taste of watermelon. Chocolate from the cookies and watermelon because that's the flavour of chapstick he's used since Ciel met him.

 

Alois loves watermelon, Ciel has realised. His hair always smells of it, and he even has boxers with slices of watermelon on them.

 

Ciel snaps back to reality when Alois' tongue traces across Ciel's bottom lip and Ciel's lips part without hesitation, letting the elder be more dominant. 

 

Their tongues touch and move around each other, making Ciel's heart flutter. 

 

Alois pulls back for air after a minute making Ciel grimace as a string of saliva follows. Ciel reaches up and wipes his own mouth with his blazer sleeve, wincing as he notices how sensitive him mouth is.

 

"Gross" He mutters as Alois smiles, wiping his mouth on the back on his hand. Alois sits on Ciel's thighs as Ciel sits up, lower part of his back against the armrest. 

 

Alois leans forward to capture Ciel's lips again but Ciel puts his hand in the way, Alois' lips making contact with Ciel's palm.

 

"Stop cockblocking me~" Alois frowns, leaning back so he's up straight. 

 

"Fine~" Ciel rolls his eyes. "But only for a minu-" Ciel is cut off by Alois' mouth against his, a surprised yelp leaves his mouth which makes the elder smile against the blunettes lips.

 

"Oi!" A booming voice makes Ciel an Alois pull back surprised and they turn to see Bardroy and Ash looking at them. 

 

"You never told me your son was gay, Bard" Ash said slyly and Ciel swallows hard.

 

"Well, he is, got a problem with that?" Bardroy asked, now annoyed at the white haired male. 

 

"Nope. Just surprised, i suppose" Ash says in his normal seductive voice.

 

"What did I say about you bringing people home?" Bardory asked, getting more annoyed by the second. Ciel shoves Alois off his lap and stands up quickly.

 

"I-I'm sorry, dad, I told you he was coming over today. This is Alois" Ciel gestures to the blonde and Bard looks over his sons shoulder to look at him, Alois gives a feeble wave and Bard nods.

 

"Okay." Bard nods and Ciel sighs in relief.

 

Bardroy isn't abusive or homophobic or anything, he just shouts a lot and Ciel gets nervous easily when there's shouting. 

 

"Well, he better get heading home. Its getting dark" Bardroy says and Ciel nod vigorously.

 

"C'mon, Alo, I'll walk you home" Ciel rushes, grabbing the blonde and hauling him up and out the front door.

 

"Ciel-" Alois tries to get the smaller boy to listen to him but Ciel doesn't stop walking until they're out of the driveway. "I left my bag" Alois frowns.

 

"I'll bring it you tomorrow" Ciel shoves his hands in his blazer pockets and Alois frowns as he walks beside him.

 

"What's the matter?" He asks and Ciel shakes his head.

 

"Nothing. I just didn't want him shouting" Ciel says nonchalantly and Alois smiles lightly at the boy who isn't looking his way.

 

"You don't have to walk me home, I'll worry about you getting back on your own" Alois sees Ciel's eyes widen.

 

"I-uh-I'll get a lift from Mey-Rin, uh, no biggie, haha" Ciel laughs nervously as the jumble of words spew from his lips.

 

That's been happening a lot recently, Ciel has been taking much more notice in Alois' words.

 

Which is strange as Ciel never used to listen to Alois. He'd just sit by and let the blonde vomit word garbage. 

 

Ciel is actually noticing how much the elder cares about him.

 

"I'll walk you there then" Alois looks ahead of them as the streetlights turn on as the sky dulls. 

 

"Thank you."

 

They walk for ten minutes before Ciel hears his phone ringing, he presses it to his ear after accepting the call from Finny.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Ciel, is dad home yet?" Finny asked and Ciel hums.

 

"Yeah, where are you?" Ciel asks, remembering the boy had left the house.

 

"At mums, I knew you and Alois would be playing your weekly game of tonsil tennis" Finny says dully and Ciel feels his cheeks heat up.

 

"You know me so well" Ciel smiles, not letting Finny hear his embarrassment. "I'm popping into mums so wait there until I get there" Ciel says.

 

He tells Finny that he's walking Alois home and Finny makes kissy noises down the phone which makes Ciel hang up on him, repulsed at his brothers...truthfulness. 

 

\----

"I'm here!" Ciel slams the front door of Mey-Rin's house and he hears her shout something about not slamming the door from upstairs. 

 

"Good evening, Ciel. Tea?" Sebastian says as Ciel enters the kitchen and Ciel grimaces.

 

"Greet me like a normal person, you're not royalty, you know?" Ciel scoffs, sitting opposite the man.

 

"Would you like tea or not?" Sebastian asks and Ciel shakes his head.

 

"Nope." Ciel pops the 'p' and Sebastian sighs. "What's mom doing? Where's Finny?"

 

"They're both upstairs, God knows what they're doing" Sebastian shrugs at the question and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"It's like talking to a brick wall" He mutters, slipping off the chair and walking to the kitchen door.

 

Finding Finny and Mey-Rin in Mey-Rin and Sebastian's room, Ciel dives on the bed, making himself at home. 

 

"What're you talking about?" Ciel asks, getting under the bed covers, lifting them so they touch his shoulders.

 

"Ciel." Mey-Rin looks at him, disapproval on her face. "We're leaving in a bit, why're you getting into my bed?" She asks, and Ciel just pulls the covers up higher.

 

"I'm cold" The words are muffled by the duvet but Mey-Rin ears him, tutting at him. "Ash was with Dad, by the way, Fin" He brings the duvet lower so you can just see his eyes (well, eye).

 

"Oh God, well I'll be going upstairs anyway. My internet friend wants to skype me" Finny says and Ciel frowns, dropping the duvet to his lap.

 

"What am I gonna do then?" Ciel frowns and Finny shrugs.

 

"You can stay in the room if you want to?" Finny asks and Ciel huffs.

 

"Nope. I don't feel like sitting awkwardly on my bed trying not to make noise" Ciel says simply and Finny rolls his eyes. "Mum, can I stay here t'night?" Ciel looks at Mey-Rin who starts folding clothes from the ironing board.

 

"I don't know, sweetness. It's up to your father" She says, adjusting her glasses.

 

"If he stays I'm staying too!" Finny says, pointing at Ciel and Ciel scoffs. 

 

"No! The whole reason I'm staying is so I don't get interrupted by you and your bum-chum" Ciel says, louder than he was meant to.

 

"He's not my "bum-chum", Ciel!" Finny rolls his eyes. "And na, that's not fair! I don't wanna be alone in the house with Dad and Ash!" Finny shouts louder and Ciel narrows his eyes.

 

"Boys, neither of you will stay if you keep this u-"

 

"What's going on?" Sebastian asks, walking into his bedroom.

 

"None of your beeswax" Ciel snaps and Mey-Rin sighs.

 

"Ciel." She says sternly. "I'm getting really annoyed with your attitude towards Sebastian"

 

"I'm getting really annoyed with Sebastian" Ciel mutters and Mey-Rin slams the previously folded jumper onto the ironing board. 

 

"That's it, get into the car. NOW!" She yells and Ciel looks up at her, eyes widened.

 

"Mum, I-"

 

"No, Ciel. We're leaving now" She storms out of the room and Finny had never seen Ciel move so fast.

 

He watched his brother run after their mother, stuttering and trying to get her to slow down. Finny was easily worried when it came to Ciel, especially what Ciel had said the other night about the fire.

 

"Stop her" Finny says annoyed, looking at Sebastian. "He doesn't want to go home to dad, go and tell her to let him stay" Finny says monotonous.

 

"Why does he not want to?" Sebastian asks curiously.

 

"I'll tell you after you've stopped her" Finny says and Sebastian leaves the room hesitantly. "Like hell I'm going to tell you" He whispers under his breath.

-

A/N: Im so sorry for the wait and how jumbled this chapter is, I had no idea where it was going but I'm planning ahead for the next chapter as i know the baseline for that. Hope you dont mind this wreck lmao.

Also, thank you so much for your sweet comments, I really do appreciate them and they help me feel motivated <3


	7. Chapter Seven

"Give me a backie" Alois says loudly as Doll drives around on her bike. "Doll!" Alois shouts, watching the girl spin around him.

 

"Nah, get your own bike" She sticks out her tongue and Alois crosses his arms. 

 

"I have my own bike. That is my bike" Alois says and Doll shakes her head, circling him again.

 

"Nuh huh" Doll smiles. "You gave me this bike, no longer yours, buddo" She smiles cheekily as Alois spins trying to keep his eyes on her. 

 

"Just gimmie a backie, mum gave me £5 to go to the corner shop" Alois says and Doll jumps off the pedals, standing over the bike.

 

"Get on" Doll nods towards the back of the bike. "You're buying me a tip-top though" She says as Alois holds onto her shoulders and stands on the metal that comes out of the middle of the tyre. 

 

"'Kay" He smiles. "Go! Go! Go!" He shouts and Doll starts peddling. He yelps and grips onto her shoulders tighter, pushing his heels into the tyre, slowing the bike down slightly but not much.

 

Alois lets out a loud laugh as the wind blew through his hair, trying to keep his balance. The brunette laughed at her best friend as he bruises her skin with his fingertips, not caring as she speeds down the middle of the road.

 

The teens ride down the empty roads as they try to get to the shop before it closes. If they were to hit a rock Alois was sure they would get badly injured because of how fast they are going but he doesn't care, he's having fun.

 

The girl slows the bike down as a car horn is heard from behind them, Alois turns his head and he sees a blue minivan pulling up next to them. Alois steps off the back of the bike and Doll stops, looking at the car.

 

"What are you kids doing out this late at night?" A voice asks, a woman that they couldn't see because of the tinted windows. The voice was familiar but they couldn't put their finger on it.

 

"Who wants to know?" Alois asks sassily and the window rolls down slowly.

 

"Satan!" The girl roars making the teen jump and squeal but the woman laughs and the two look at her.

 

"You scared me!" Doll shouts at the brown haired woman. 

 

"What're you doing out?" Alois asks Paula who rests her elbow on the car window. 

 

"Just bought Liz home, I was just heading back. D'ya want a lift?" She asks and Alois shakes his head.

 

"Na, we've got the bike. You don't have the time, do you?" Alois asks and Paula turns looking at the clock on her radio.

 

"It's ten to nine." She says and Alois mutters a curse word under his breath. "Come on, get in. Put the bike in the back" She says and Alois nods, thanking her as he and Doll shove the bike in between the seats in the back on the van. 

 

They get into the back of the van too, putting on their seatbelts as Paula start to drive. 

 

"Lizzy told me that you might be moving classes, Alois." Paula glances at them in the rearview mirror.

 

"Yeah.." Alois trails off, averting his gaze. "I need to decide by tonight" He says dully and Doll nudges him.

 

"It's entirely up to you, bud. Don't let Ciel guilt you into it" She says and Alois smiles slightly.

 

"Thanks babes" He slings an arm over her shoulder. "It's just I made friends today...I know I have more friends and better friends in Form K but I like meeting new people, you know?"

 

"You've always been the social one" Paula laughs. "Why don't you ask your head teacher to make you a special timetable? Like where you have form lessons with K but do normal lessons with you new form?"

 

"I've asked Claude for too much, he wouldn't let me." He sighs. "I think I'm gonna stay in Form K. I can just hang out with Eren after school and at lunch and stuff"

 

"Make sure you think about it, this is the rest of your education we're talking about" Doll says and Alois smiles, squeezing her shoulder.

 

"Don't worry, Dollface,I'll think long and hard before locking in my decision" He grins widely. "Kinda sounds like you wanna get rid of me" He winks and the brunette laughs.

 

"Not at all, my homo friend, I just want you to be happy" She smiles, her blue eyes sparkling up at him.

 

"Thanks" He smiles as Paula puts the car in park. Alois and Doll hop out of the car and run into the store, bucking it to the sweets aisle. Doll grabs tip-tops and chocolate bars while Alois grabs the things his mother asked him to get.

 

\--------

Finny hears the sound of Ciel's sniffles from the kitchen. Mey-Rin and Ciel's argument had got a bit out of hand, especially when Sebastian intervened.

 

Ciel wasn't crying from what Finny could tell, he was just a bit stuffy. He was sat on the couch, chewing on the corner his duvet, which he'd hauled down the stairs, and watching X-Factor. Mey-Rin had stormed upstairs and Sebastian had run after her.

 

Finny was making tea for him and Ciel as the tension stood in the quiet house, the TV volume being very low so Mey-Rin didn't have anything more to moan about.

 

Finny had rang Bard to update him on the situation, Sebastian had offered but Finnian was certain that Bardroy would go ape if he had the nerve to so Finny offered to instead.

 

He pours the water into the mugs, making the tea as he listens to Ciel mumble the words to a song some girl group was singing.

 

"Here" Finny walks into the living room, giving Ciel the mug. Ciel lets the duvet corner fall out of his mouth as he sits up, taking the mug off his brother, muttering a thanks. 

 

Finny its on the adjacent couch, keeping his eyes on the bluenette. "You okay?" Finny asks him and Ciel nods, eyes on the TV.

 

"Fine" He mutters monotonously and Finny sighs,placing his mug on the place mat. 

 

They sit in silence, watching X-Factor and sipping their tea for half an hour until the silence is broken by someone opening the living room door. Both heads turn to see Sebastian stood in the doorway, phone in hand.

 

"Ciel, its Doll" Sebastian offers him the phone and Ciel snatches it off him. 

 

"Yes?" He snaps down the phone and Sebastian stand in the doorway, looking at Finny who just shakes his head.

 

"Erm, who do you think you're talking to?" The girl on the end asks, offended.

 

"I'm not. In. the MOOD" He yells, hanging up the phone and throwing it on the coffee table.

 

"Ciel!" Sebastian yells, grabbing the landline of the table and pressing the dial button to see if it still works. 

 

"Leave me alone, I just want to watch this and sleep" Ciel says, annoyed at the commotion. 

 

"I'll text Doll and tell her you're sorry" Finny pulls out his phone and Ciel scoffs. Sebastian mutters an inaudible phrase in annoyance, making Ciel's insides tighten. 

 

Ciel places his empty mug on the table and pulls the purple duvet back up to his mouth, stating to chew on the corner.

 

"Take that..out of you mouth" Ciel jolts as a hand reaches forward, ripping the fabric out of his mouth. The maroon nailed woman, takes Ciel and Finny's mugs and takes them into the kitchen. "Ciel, wash the dishes, and take out the bins. After that wash your eye and go to bed, it's school in the morning. Finny go up to bed" Mey-Rin walks back into the living room,flicking off the TV.

 

"Why do I have to do the chores?! It's Finny's turn!" Ciel throws his duvet off himself, standing up.

 

"I don't care" Mey-Rin says annoyed and Ciel grunts, stamping his foot down childishly. He storms into the kitchen and to the sink, just staring at the piled up plates.

 

"I'll do those if you want?" Ciel turns to look at Finny and he just looks at him for a moment, contemplating it.

 

"Yeah, okay, thanks"

\----

"Where's Ciel?" Alois asked, jogging up to the two girls.

 

"I don't know and don't care" Doll said, leaning against the wall outside of Form K. "He's pissed me off" She mutters, looking at the blonde.

 

"He text me saying he's not coming in, he's sick apparently" Lizzy looks up from her phone and Alois grunts.

 

"That idiot has my bag!" Alois shouts.

 

"Here" Doll pulls out a pen and pencil out of her blazer and hands them to Alois who thanks her and puts them in his own. "I'm honestly not even bothered anymore, he's acting like a child" 

 

"He is the youngest out of us" Lizzy offers and Doll rolls her eyes.

 

"So? He's going to be sixteen soon, he needs to grow a pair and stop being so stroppy" She says and Alois hums.

 

"I love him and all but he is being a little overdramatic" Alois says, shoving his hands in his blazer pockets.

 

"You would be too if your parents died" An annoyed voice comes from behind Alois who turns to see Finnian,looking at him with narrowed eyes.

 

"Excuse me?" Alois coughs out a laugh which makes Finnian growl slightly.

 

"You know his parents died, right?" He asks and Alois turns his head to look at Lizzy and Doll.

 

"Yes" Alois nods.

 

"That doesn't mean he an try and manipulate his friends" Doll says, still seething from the phone call the night before.

 

"He's always been like that, so blaming the fire isn't gonna do anything" Lizzy says. "Auntie and Uncle spoilt him too much, so now actually having to deal with real life problems is getting to him" She looks at her nails.

 

"Oh? And you're not spoilt?" Finny asks Lizzy who shakes her head.

 

"No? Ciel was an only child, so Auntie and Uncle gave him whatever he wanted" Lizzy says, seeing Finny understanding finally. "I've grown up with Edward, so I had a lot of his hand-me-downs, I only got my own things on my birthday and Christmas"

 

"Everyone can't be 'Mr. Perfect Life' like Ciel" Doll sulks against the wall harder.

 

"His family freaking died!" Finny shouts loudly.

 

"So did mine!" Doll shouts back. "So did Alois' dad and brother, and so did Lizzy's Auntie and Uncle. Yes, it sucks but we've learnt to get on with life. Unlike him" She scoffs, slamming her palm against the wall where her legs were.

 

"What's going on out here?" Sebastian steps out of the classroom, looking at the 3-v-1 standoff going on outside the door.

 

"They're-" Finny starts but Doll cuts him off.

 

"Nothing, I'm going home" Doll picks up her bag from by her feet and slings it over her shoulder.

 

"Woah, Doll, stop" Sebastian grabs her shoulder and Doll sighs and turns around. "You can't go home,you're not sick and you have no reason to so go and sit down"

 

"I'm going to have a nervous breakdown if I don't leave this hellhole!" Doll shouts in his face and Sebastian sighs loudly.

 

"Well, you're not going home until 3 o'clock so get in there now!" He shouts back. "All of you to your classrooms..." Sebastian looks at the four teenagers. "Now!" He yells and Finny stands up straight and fast walks down the hall.

 

Doll yells an 'ugh' loudly before storming past Sebastian, grabbing her bag off her shoulder and throwing it at the wall in the back of the classroom, a loud bang ringing through the classroom as it drops to the floor.

 

"Calm down, sweetheart" Ronald laughs sassily.

 

"Fuck. Off!" Doll screams squeakily, which is unusual for her tone of voice, storming to the back of the classroom, yanking her chair from under the desk and sitting on it aggressively. 

 

"Erm, Doll, do you want a detention?" Sebastian asks annoyed and Doll looks up, glaring straight ahead.

 

"No" She smiles sarcastically, looking at the doorway at her two blonde friends, who both look worried to enter.

 

"It's been a very stressful morning so I would appreciate everyone being on their best behaviour" Sebastian says, relatively calm, running a hand through his raven hair.

 

"I want to go home" Doll says and Sebastian sighs, yet again.

 

"Well, you can't go home." He says through gritted teeth.

 

"You let Ciel stay off school, I bet there's bugger all wrong with him" She sasses and Sebastian clenches his fists.

 

"Um, sir?" Alois asks from the doorway, raising his hand slightly.

 

"What?" He snaps, turning to look at the two blondes who almost jumped out of their skin.

"Can I go and see Cla- I mean, Mr.Faustus" Alois asks and Sebastian places his hands on his face and screams into his hands.He pulls them away and shakes his head.

 

"What for?" He asks and Alois looks at him.

 

"What for?" Alois repeats confused.

 

"Yes, Alois, what do you need to go and see him for?" Sebastian repeats, like Alois was stupid.

 

"Um, he said whenever I want to I can go and see him and I want to so-"

 

"Well, no then" Sebastian points to the chairs in front of him and clicks his fingers, gesturing for the two to sit down.

 

"What?" 

 

"Sit down both of you, now!" Sebastian throws himself into his desk char, placing his palms on his face.

 

"Sod this" Alois turns and walks into Form L, leaving Lizzy both stunned and saddened by the act. 

 

Alois slams the door and walks over to Eren's desk, slumping into the chair next to him.

 

"Mr. Trancy, would you like to enter the classroom more collected and composed?" Mr. Grey asks, looking at the blonde boy who had a frown etched on his face.

 

"Not particularly, no" Alois says, looking at his hands as he wrings them. 

\--------

"Go away" Ciel mumbles from his duvet cocoon on the top bunk of his and Finny's bed. He feels the bed shift near the ladder and he knows that Mey-Rin has just sat there, despite his protests. 

 

"Ciel- I don't even know what to say-" Mey-Rin places her hand on his leg from on top of the duvet. 

 

"Is it a crime that I didn't want to go to school today?" He asks, keeping his face hidden from the redhead.

 

"No, of course not" She says softly, rubbing the duvet. "Can you tell me why?" She asks and she sees the duvet move by the young boys head signalling a 'no'.

 

She exhales silently, jumping down from the bed.

 

"How about you have a mental health day, hm? We can go downstairs, put on some movies and just eat junk food?" She asks and Ciel peels his eye open, peeking at the woman.

 

Ciel is sceptical as he doesn't know why she is being so calm, especially after what had happened that morning. 

 

A lot had happened that morning, some very stressful things. Let's just say him and Sebastian had had a bit of an argument about Ciel's actions the previous night.

 

Sebastian and called Ciel unappreciative, spoilt, demanding and manipulative, Ciel had been taken aback by the hurtful words that left the elders mouth and Ciel told him that he hated him and said he wont come back to their house if Sebastian is gonna be there. 

 

Now that Ciel thinks about it, it was kind of a childish way of dealing with the situation but after he'd said his rant he'd ran out of the front door as per usual, leaving a disconcerted Sebastian, a worried Mey-Rin and a fed up Finny.

 

Finny told them that he was going to get Ciel as he knew where he would be, he'd ran out of the door after him and headed straight for the woods opposite the house, going to the barbed wire at the end of it and following it down the trail for a few metres until he saw the block of houses just outside of the woods.

 

He walked on the dirt of the wooded area until he reached a drain, he crouched down, pulling the cover off the drain and putting it to the side, looking down the hole that was about 5 foot deep and he sat on the floor, his feet dangling off the edge.

 

He jumped down onto the concrete floor and got on his hands and knees as it was walled off past that jump-down space but there was a jagged, narrow, square hole in the wall that he crawled through until reaching the big-ish hidden room that Ciel and his friends had claimed their own.

 

It was an old bunker that they'd walled off after the second world war, but from what Finny was told, Alois and Lau had heard about it and jumped down there with a hammer and busted a small hole in the wall, which revealed a tunnel to this room.

 

"I thought I'd find you down here" Finny had said, looking in the corner at the blue haired boy who was sat on the old damp mattress that was dumped on the floor. 

 

"Sod off, Finny, how did you even know this place existed?" He asked the boy, annoyed.

 

"Elizabeth told me when you first moved in with us, said you normally come down here when you're angry or need some time alone with your mates" Finny said, edging closer to him.

 

"Tsk" Ciel spat. "I'm not going back when he's there" Ciel growled and Finny leaned against the wall next to the mattress.

 

"Not asking you to, but you do have to go home to Mey-Rin" He reasoned and Ciel scoffed. "We can go back, you can hide in the woods until you see Sebastian and I leave to go to school and then you can go in" Finny said and Ciel nodded.

 

Mey-Rin wasn't mad at him when he got back, granted, he didn't speak to her for long. He went upstairs in his room and hid for a while until this moment.

 

"...Or we could go downstairs and you can listen to your music and we could bake something?" Mey-Rin asked trying to get he boy to budge so she could talk to him.

 

"Okay.." He sits up, a slight dizziness overcoming him as he jumps down from his bunk, grabbing his eyepatch which he'd ripped off before getting into his cocoon, tying it half-assed around his head. 

 

"Can you tell me why you didn't want to go to school today?" She asked and Ciel sighs.

 

"I-...Alois had to make the decision of which class to go into today and I thought it wouldn't bother me as much if he chose Form L when I was at home...and then Sebastian kicked off at me so I kicked off back" Ciel walks out of the room, and down the stairs, hearing the woman follow.

 

"He wouldn't have gone to Form L, love" She smiles as she watches her son reach into the cupboard and pull out her Great British Bake Off cookery book. 

 

"Mhm, I don't know, he liked it in there" Ciel mumbles, opening the book to a random page.

 

"I promise you, Ciel, he wont have gone in there"

\---

A/N: Extra long chapter to thank you for 800 reads!!! Again I know i said this chapter wont be as jumbled as the last because i had ideas well past!me has to learn to write those ideas down so she wont forget them.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Welcome, make yourself at home" Alois flops onto the mattress that is placed on the concrete floor.

 

"That mattress has mould on it" Eren says, disgusted and Alois rolls his eyes, laying down on it.

 

"Its been here forever, and it does get damp underground, ya know?" Alois smiles as Eren's grimace stays on his face.

 

"It is pretty cool down here" Eren admits, looking around the dimly lit room, the only light source being a small wireless lamp in the corner that flickers every few minutes. "Who knows about this place?" He asks and Alois sits up.

 

"Me, Ciel, Doll, Lizzy, Lizzy's girlfriend, Lau, Ran Mao...and I think that's it" Alois hums. "Lau, Ran Mao and Paula rarely come down here though" 

 

"What do you do down here?" He asks and Alois shrugs, looking around.

 

"Talk mostly, it's just nice to have a hangout place without anyone bothering us" He trails his fingers over the side of the mattress. "Like, my house is always full, Lizzy's got her brother, Ciel's brother is always around and Doll's foster parents don't even know she's in Form K so having us around will kinda give it away" 

 

"Yeah, it is kinda embarrassing being from 'Special K'" Eren laughs and Alois furrows his eyebrows.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Special K..get it? Like the cereal." Eren says and Alois frowns.

 

"But nobody likes Special K" Alois says and Eren nods, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

 

"Well, yeah, that's the point.."

 

"Is that what people call us? Special K..because we're dumb?" Alois asks and Eren frowns.

 

"Not you anymore, you're in L, but yeah Form K was always Special K"

 

"Oh.."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?!" Ciel shouts at Lizzy as he quick walks down the pavement, Lizzy jogging to keep up with him.

 

"I don't know, Ciel, please-" She reaches forward and grabs his arm, pulling him back. "He went with Eren somewhere, he didn't specify. But please, please don't start any drama..Today has been hard enough already" 

 

"He fucking promised me" He yanks his arm from his elder cousins grip and runs across the road, Lizzy gasping as he almost gets hit by a car but Ciel didn't seem to care, he just carried on running.

 

Lizzy looks both ways before following him across the road and down the block. "Ciel! Please wait!" She yells and Ciel groans loudly and stops, waiting for her to catch up. "From what I remember he didn't promise you that he'd stay, he said he'd probably stay" Lizzy says and Ciel just rolls his eyes and sets off running again. "Jesus Christ" She mutters before running after him.

 

It's not long before they reach Alois' house and Ciel bangs on the door repeatedly until Timber opens the door.

 

"Hey, dude, what's up?" He asks and Ciel pauses, leaning his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

 

"Alois...is he here?" 

 

"Sorry, bro, he's not. He hasn't come back from school yet, I assumed he was with you guys" Timber leans on the doorframe and Ciel sighs, turning around and pegging it in the opposite direction.

 

"I'm sorry" Lizzy says, inhaling and running after him, leaving and confused Timber, hesitantly closing the door.

 

Ciel checks the graveyard, the rope swing near the lake and The Rec before he sighs, realising he took Eren to the bunker. 

 

"Fuck me" Ciel whispers, before walking into the woods, not having the energy to run anymore.

 

"God, I'm out of shape" Lizzy mutters, heaving as the last word leaves her lips.

 

"I didn't ask you to run after me" Ciel says monotonously and Lizzy sighs, shaking her head as she follows him.

 

They get to the drain and Ciel moves it open, jumping down the hole without hesitation. Lizzy sits on the edge, waiting for Ciel to crawl through the hole before she jumps down, following him.

 

They crawl until they reach the doorway and they get up, walking through it and into the bunker room where they see Eren sat on the floor and Alois sat on the mattress next to him.

 

"Ciel, Lizzy, hey" Alois smiles as does Eren as a greeting and Ciel narrows his eyes.

 

"Why?" Ciel asks and Alois sighs, already envisioning the argument that's going to happen. 

 

"Because I wanted to, or am I not allowed to think for myself?" Alois asks, grinding his teeth and Ciel is taken aback at the honesty.

 

"I-"

 

"Guys, please don't argue" Lizzy says, frowning and Alois shakes his head, looking at the floor.

 

"You promised me..." Ciel looks at the blonde and the brunette who were sat next to each other.

 

"I didn't promise you anything" Alois says and Ciel feels his chest tighten. "Look, it's not like I'm moving schools, I'll be next door. We can still hang out at break and lunch and after school" Alois says and Lizzy cringes for a second.

 

"Actually, you might have to rethink the lunch and break part" Lizzy smiles awkwardly. "Claude came into the classroom and said that Form K isn't allowed to go out for break and lunch anymore because Ronald covered Yuri Plisetsky in flour and cinnamon at break"

 

"Who the fuck is Yuri Plisetsky?" Ciel asks, looking up at the blonde and Lizzy shrugs but answers anyway.

 

"New Russian transfer student in Form E, got real pissed off at Ronald though, punched him right in the side of his bonse" Lizzy pointed to her temple and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"So we're not allowed outside for something that Ronald did?" 

 

"Well, Snake bought some of his snakes to school and one bit Connie from Form L and he had to go to hospital a few months ago...Remember Claude said we had three chances and then we'd have to stay inside, so no more outdoors for us"

 

"What was the third time?" Eren asks and they both look at him.

 

"That was when Alois had got the Rounders kit out and we were gonna play it but William was saying something about Alois not being allowed to be the bowler so he whacked him with the bat" Ciel says monotonously. 

 

"Right in the back of the kneecaps, 'e went down like a sack of shit it was hilarious" Alois laughs and Eren follows, giggling slightly.

 

"I bet, I wish I was there" Eren laughs and Ciel narrows his eyes.

 

"C'mon, come and sit with us" Alois smiles at the two and Ciel shakes his head. 

 

"No, thank you" His eyes dart to Eren for a brief second. "But before you go home, pop round to Mey's, she's not taking me home until 7 so I wanna speak to you" Ciel says, turning around and dropping to his knee and crawling through the hole.

 

"See you then" Alois says, voice light, a smile on his face.

 

"I'll speak to you tomorrow, Alo" Lizzy smiles, following the blue haired boy.

 

___

"Don't be such a drama queen, Ciel, what's the worst that could happen?" Lizzy asks as her and Ciel sit on the top bunk of his bunk bed, her in front of him.

 

"I'm not being a "drama queen". I'm being perfectly reasonable" He says, running his fingers through her hair as he takes out the pigtails.

 

Lizzy hums slightly and leans into his fingers. "Ciel, I love you and all but you can be a little out of line" She says and Ciel scoffs, parting Lizzy's hair. "You should be supportive of Alois"

 

"I'll be supportive when he does things that I want to support" Ciel says monotonously and Lizzy rolls her eyes. 

 

"He mainly went into L because he was pissed off, Sebastian kept yelling at him" She admits as Ciel plaits her hair. "You wanna know what I think?" 

 

"Not really, I know you're gonna tell me anyway though" Ciel murmurs and Lizzy nods.

 

"I think you're jealous of Eren"

 

"Stop telling me I'm jealous of other people" Ciel says monotonously.

 

"Acknowledge it then" Lizzy says back, making Ciel scoff as he ties the bobble at the bottom of the plait.

 

"I'm not jealous, Lizzy. I'm fucked off" Ciel says, tying the other plait and putting them around her shoulders so she can see them.

 

"Because you're jealous" She looks at the braids through the mirror and smiles slightly. "Cute" She twirls the bottom of her hair around her finger.

 

"I hate you" Ciel says as Lizzy turns to sit opposite him.

 

"How can you hate me? I'm lovely" She says, smiling cheekily and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"Of course you are" 

 

At six o'clock Lizzy left, claiming she had to speak to Paula about something she didn't specify what but Ciel couldn't be bothered to even go into another conversation. 

 

He lay on his bed for a while, thinking bout what he wanted to say.

 

Maybe he was being unreasonable, I mean, it wouldn't be a first. He has got minor issues with his anger, he did go to a meeting about it but he saw the woman who ran it in Tesco and she didn't recognise him so he got mad and didn't go again.

 

Ciel's mind started wandering to the old days in Form K. You know, the days when they didn't care about their future, no tests, no worries about leaving high school.

 

Alois is meant to be going into Sixth Form soon, Claude said he could stay in Form K if his grades or attitude didn't improve and he could just do the work i there but now he's in Form L he will have to go over to the Sixth Form building.

 

Ciel sighs, knowing that when he goes over to the Sixth Form building they will lose contact, he thinks about all the friends he hasn't spoken to once since he was moved to Form K, with the exception of Doll.

 

Ciel's head turns when he hears his door open, he sees Alois peep his head around and he smiles at him. Alois closes the door behind him and clambers up to Ciel's bunk.

 

"You a'ight?" He asks, sitting cross-legged opposite the boy as Ciel turns around to face him.

 

"Yeah, decent" He says, giving Alois a reassuring nod. "What's that?" Ciel looks on Alois' hand, at the scratch marks.

 

"What?" Alois looks at his hands. "Oh! Eren has a kitten, his name is Titan and he's adorable" Alois says, smiling widely and Ciel grimaces.

 

"Don't bring any of his fur into my house, mate" Ciel says, looking for any traces of the fur that he is allergic to.

 

"Na, I wont" Alois laughs, the room falling silent for a brief moment. 

 

"Are you really gonna stay in Form L?" Ciel asks, looking at Alois who just shrugs.

 

"I...don't know" Alois shrugs again. "I love it in Form K, I really do but I'm also happy in Form L"

 

"W-What about next term? When you have to move to the Sixth building?"

 

"Fine. I'll try and figure something out, can we not go into this, please?" Alois waves off Ciel who just sighs loudly. "Are you coming to school tomorrow? I heard a rumour that Plisetsky's boyfriend is gonna beat up Ronald and that's gonna be a laugh" Alois smiles and Ciel laughs.

 

This is what Ciel means when he says that when Alois says 'it's gonna be a laugh' everyone's gonna end up in trouble.

 

"He's gay too? Jesus, everyone is gay nowadays" Ciel rolls his eyes and Alois scoffs, laughing.

 

"Including you?"

 

"Including me." Ciel confirms, chuckling slightly. "I said everyone's gay not everyone except for me"

 

"Eren said that Yuri is biromantic and asexual so you were wrong, ha ha ha ha ha" With each 'ha' Alois poked his friend in the arm.

 

"Asexual is when you don't have sex right?"

 

"Don't have the desire for sex, I think?" Alois shrugs. "All I know is that's what he is"

 

"Close enough" Ciel waves him off. 

 

"Where's Sebastian?" Alois asks, messing with the corner of Ciel's bed covers which were creased under them both.

 

"He said he was going for a walk to clear his head. Apparently I've stressed him out too much today" Ciel rolls his eyes and Alois laughs.

 

"He was a proper dick today, I'm not even joking" Alois lets out a huff. "Doll was raging, I thought she was gonna shank him"

 

"Ciel, have-" Finny walks into their bedroom and looks up at the two boys and stops, frowning. "What're you doing here?" He scowls at Alois who smiles.

 

"Am I not allowed to visit my best friend?" Alois asks and Finny scowls. Ciel looks between the two.

 

"What's going on?" Ciel asks and Finny looks at him.

 

"Alois, Doll and Lizzy were talking about you behind your back" Finny says and Alois looks at Ciel, trying to see if he was going to start another argument.

 

"And?" Ciel shrugs and Finny furrows his eyebrows. "What's it to you?"

 

"I-I thought-"

 

"You thought wrong, I'm busy, Finny, go away!" Ciel jumped off his bed, pushing Finny out of the room and slamming the door in his face.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Ugh" Doll slammed her head on the table repeatedly at the back of the classroom.

 

"Sit up please, Doll" Sebastian tapped her on the back and she sighed, sitting up and slumping against the back of her chair. "Have you guys even done anything?" Sebastian looked at Doll's desk.

 

"Yes!" Lizzy pointed at the piece of A3 paper on the desk. "Look, I drew the spider diagram" Lizzy tapped the paper which had a bubble on it with the word 'Photosynthesis' on it.

 

"Science is boring" Ciel sighs and Sebastian rolls his eyes, looking at the three who were doing the group project.

 

"I give up!" Doll yells. "I'm just gonna work on Prozzie Island" She says and Lizzy laughs.

"What's Prozzie Island?" Sebastian asks and Ciel rolls his eyes a bit too dramatically. 

 

"Exactly what it sounds like" Ciel pauses, sitting up. "It's a roundabout down by The Rec that all the prostitutes work on" 

 

"Oh" Sebastian nodded, patting the brunette on the shoulder. "Have bigger aspirations please, Doll"

Doll groaned, shoving the elders hand off his shoulder, still kinda pissed from the day before. Sebastian sighs, walking to the front of the classroom, away from where the three were huddled around Doll's small desk at the back.

 

"Oi, Ronald!" Doll cups her hands over her mouth to shout over at the blonde. He turns his torso in his chair to look at them all and Doll ushers him over with a flick of her wrist. Ronald rolls his eyes and shoves his chair back with a loud screech on the hard floor which makes Ciel cringe.

"What'cha want?" Ronald asks and leans on the piece of A3 paper that the three were meant to be working on.

"When are you fighting the Kazakh kid?" Doll asks and Ciel looks at Ronald, remembering Alois mentioning the alleged fight that was happening on that day.

" After lunch, art is next lesson so we're meeting at the art block" Ronald shoves his hands in his pockets, a disapproving look on his face and Doll smiles over at him.

"That's not a happy face" Doll bites her tongue as she smiles and Ronald rolls his eyes. "You shouldn't have chucked flour all over Yuri if you didn't want the consequences" 

"Look at you, using big words" Ronald mocks and Doll rolls her eyes. 

"What are you actually doing to do though? Do you have any plans or are you just going to bitch slap him?" Ciel asks, leaning back on the plastic chair, his back bouncing off it continuously.

"I bet you he wont even turn up, I don't have to plan for anything" Ronald crosses his arms over his chest and Ciel rolls his eyes.

"I'm putting my money on the opponent then" Ciel smiles and Ronald kicks Ciel's chair.

"Hey! Everyone listen up, sit down" Sebastian claps his hands at the front of the classroom. Ronald sighs, turning around and walking back to his desk where William, Grell and Snake were working on the science work.

Everyone turns in their seats to look at Sebastian as he sits at his desk.

"It's Bonfire Night tomorrow so I need to talk to you all about fire safety, because I don't want any of you to end up hospitalised" Sebastian says and Peter's voice pops up.

"But it's no fun if no one is in hospital"

"Yeah, last year we taped one of Snake's snakes to a bottle rocket and set it off" Wendy laughs and Sebastian's mouth hangs open.

"That's cruel!" Sebastian says angrily

"R.I.P Emily" Joka says and everyone but Sebastian and Snake laugh. Sebastian still in shock about how easily they were talking about murdering a helpless animal.

"I-I don't see how anyone was hospitalised by that" Sebastian says reluctantly not sure if he wants to know.

"Oh! After it exploded the cardboard came down super fast and hit Alois in the eye." Wendy replies and Sebastian laughs, covering his mouth afterwards realising how unprofessional it was.

"You can laugh, Sir, it was funny as fuck" Lizzy laughs. "We thought he was gonna die though so we took him to the hospital but we were all high as fuck so we were trying to sober up before we got there by running around and because Alois had no depth perception he completely decked it down a hill." Lizzy pauses throughout the story to laugh.

"He deserved it though, thats what Doll and I live like daily" Ciel laughs and Doll nods, smiling. "We're used to it now. It was hilarious though"

"I don't think you can die from cardboard hitting you in the eye" Sebastian says, liking that all of the class were happy.

"What can you expect, we're not the brightest bunch" Doll says and Sebastian smiles.

"Anyway, despite that funny moment happening you could've got extremely hurt" Sebastian gets serious. "So this year you guys have to be safe around fireworks and bonfires-"

"Blah blah blah, what's the worst that could happen?" Ciel rolls his eyes and Sebastian raises his eyebrows.

"You could die?" Sebastian says like it was obvious and Ciel waves him off.

"Eh. As long as it was funny I couldn't give two shits about dying"

The bell rings before Sebastian could even fathom a response to that and everyone cheered, rushing to collect their things so they could catch the fight.

Ciel had apologised to Doll when he'd gotten to school that day, realising how rude he had been to her on the phone to her and they hugged it out, knowing that neither of them could really function properly without the other.

Ciel grabs his bag off the floor and follows the crowd out of the classroom, most of them running so they could get a good view, Grell and William giving Ronald a pep talk as they hurry down the hall.

Ciel decided to walk, not really caring about the fight. He knows Ronald will lose, he's all talk.

The crowd was just out of sight when Ciel felt someone grab his wrist and pull him forward. He stumbles sightly, catching his footing and holding onto his bag strap before he recognised the back of the blondes head.

"I don't wanna miss the fight!" Alois laughs, pulling Ciel along as they both run down the hallway. Ciel laughs too, running outside and round the corner and down a flight of stairs, past the Design Tech block and across the car park to the Art Block where the entire class, including some Sixth Formers were gathered around.

Alois pulled Ciel through he group of people so they could get to the front where they see a very nervous Ronald.

"Go on Ronald! Fuck him up!" Grell shouts from next to Alois but nothing happens, Ronald and the serious looking man just look at each other.

"This better not end like one of those faggy movies where they'll hug it out or some shit" Ciel looks up at Alois who laughs, letting his finger trail down to Ciel's hand and he takes it in his.

"Go on Otabek! What're you waiting for?!" A tall tanned boy shouts, Ciel recognises him as one of the Sixth Formers and Ciel then realises that the guy that Ronald is fighting isn't wearing a uniform, a suit instead.

"Do I have to fight him, JJ? He's just a kid" Otabek asks, turning to his best friend.

"He humiliated Yuri!" JJ says and Otabek looks back at Ronald who has a cocky smile on his face.

"Yuri should fight his own battles" Ronald says cockily, and everyone from Form K groans quietly, knowing that Ronald fucked up.

It was no shock to anyone when Ronald was punched in the face, even Grell and William just shook their heads.

"Come on, let's go" Otabek grabbed JJ by the sleeve and started to walk away as Ronald clutched his nose.

"How anticlimactic" Ciel rolls his eyes and Ronald turns to where Otabek and JJ were walking across the car park.

"Yeah! You better run! I was about to fuck you up!" Ronald shouts and Otabek turns to face him, continuing to walk. He smiles and shakes his head, walking away, knowing all too well that Ronald was going to chicken out if he didn't leave.

"Shut the fuck up, Ron" William grabs Ronald by the hood and drags him to the wall to line up by the door. Ronald always wears a grey hoodie underneath his blazer which he gets into a lot of trouble for.

"God I hate you, Ronald" Alois smiles widely, pulling Ciel by the hand o he back of the line.

"What are you doing? Haven't you gotta go back to your classroom?" Ciel asks confused, still hand-in-hand with the elder.

"Nope" He pops the 'p'. "Guess what?" Alois doesn't even wait for Ciel to ask before he replies. "Claude said I have to do all core lessons in Form L but because my behaviour hasn't improved I have to do the rest here!"

"Really?" Ciel asks the happy blonde who's practically jumping with joy.

"Yep. I have to do core lessons in Form L so that Mr Grey can explain the work but the rest is basically just bollocks so I can stay in K" Ciel laughs at Alois and nods slightly.

"MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Ronald yells and Lizzy slaps him on the back of the head.

"Good. Something good needed to come out of that lame ass fight" She groans, fed up of the horrible outcome that everyone had got so worked up for.

"How was the fight?" Sebastian walked up to the group, standing at the front of the line, facing the group.

"Utter shite" Alois calls from he back and Sebastian raises his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah Ronald pussy'd out" Grell slapped the back of Ronald's head as Ronald wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Alois asks, turning to Ciel as hey all file into the classroom.

"Um..." Ciel hums, racking his brain. "Well, I haven't got any money apart from the twenty quid that I'm spending at the fair so..." Ciel pauses as he and Alois take their seats next to each other at the back of the classroom.

The art classroom had a weird layout. There was a square table at the front by the teachers desk with four seats at it and behind that there are tables in groups so they're in a straight line, there are six of those, three on each side of the room and then behind the wall of Sebastian's desk there are two more square tables and then around the corner there are toilets and a supply cupboard.

"So" Ciel continues, turning and leaning on the back counter behind him, rocking on his chair. "Lizzy, Doll and I were just planning to take you to the lake and the park and we can just mess about until the fairs on"

"Sounds fun" Alois smiles, not really caring what they do as long as they were all together. "Which reminds me, do you, Lizzy and Doll wanna stay at mine on Friday. Mum said I could have a friend round so I'm gonna bring all three of ya'" He laughs and Ciel smiles, leaning forward and putting both of his hands on the table.

"Sure"

Ciel admires Alois, he wouldn't admit it but he does. He admires (and is quite jealous of) the way that he can get along with everyone and has the confidence to talk to everyone and joke around with complete strangers.

Ciel has become more confident since being placed in Form K but if he was alone with strangers he would most likely sit in silence feeling sick with anxiety.

Doll was always a confident person which Ciel also loved about her as she understood that he was really shy and didn't really appreciate the spotlight being on him so she would often order food for him and ask for pens off the teacher for him when he was in need.

Lizzy too. Lizzy has always been super confident but not really like the other two, Lizzy was always confident in herself as a person. If she was being made fun of she would just shrug them off, knowing that she wasn't what those people said she was. She has always known she was beautiful and she's never taken advantage of it and Ciel loves her for that.

Ciel wasn't a confident person. When he's alone in class if Lizzy, Doll and Alois skive or are ill he will mostly sit in silence for the entire day, scribbling on his work and feeling anxious as he never wants to look like a loner, knowing full well that if it was Alois who was alone he would still make sure he was the centre of attention.

He would go and sit with Lau and Ran Mao at lunch but not talk to either of them as he would feel too awkward.

You never realise how important your circle of friends are until you really take a step back and think about what it would be like without them.

"I'll have to ask Mey-Rin" Ciel says to Alois who had taken the bowl of PVA glue and started to cover his left hand in it.

"Also," Ciel continues. "I haven't really got any money so you'll have to wait until Bard gives me my pocket money for a present"

"Thanks baby" Alois gives a toothy grin, his eyes narrowing as he smiles.

"Don't-" Ciel goes to say but Alois cuts him off.

"Don't call you baby, yada yada" Alois puts the spatula thing back in the bowl and stares at his glue coloured hand.

"I bet your hand looks like that ever night, huh?" Ciel retorts and Alois laughs, looking at him through his blonde locks.

"You're lucky I love you or I would wipe this on you" He waves his hand and Ciel rolls his eyes. "I love you lots and lots like Jelly Tots" Alois says cheekily and Ciel laughs.

"You don't like Jelly Tots" Ciel says and Alois shrugs.

"Well, 'I love you lots like snickers' doesn't have a ring to it"

A/N: hey guys, so sorry for the wait ((again)) but I've been super busy and super sick so I hope you can bear with me.

But yep, the next chapter with be about Bonfire night and Alois' birthday so whoop whoop


	10. Chapter Ten

"Happy Birthday to me~" Alois sing songs as the four sit on the grass in a field near the park where it had just gotten dark.

 

"Shhh" Doll places a finger to Alois lips, shushing him and handing him the bottle of blackcurrent Sours to shut him up. "We know it's your birthday, Al, you ain't shut up 'bout it"

 

Alois takes a gulp from the bottle and smiles, flinging an arm around Ciel's shoulders as he continues to argue with Doll about whether or not he should be able to sing about his birthday or not.

 

Lizzy eyes Ciel with a smirk on her face as she takes a sip of the frozen strawberry daiquiri that she had stolen from the off license, Ciel rolling his eyes and leaning into Alois more.

 

They had decided against actually going to the funfair but to stay on the fields next to them because every Guy Fawkes there're always drunk old dudes fighting and creepy men grabbing girls arses as they stumble off rides, off their tits on cocaine cut with laxatives or something.

 

"It's so fucking cold, how are you even drinking that?" Ciel asks Lizzy, who shrugs going crosseyed for a moment, giving a giggle as an answer and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"You know what the worst part about being gay is?" Alois asks loudly,picking at the grass. "I'm the least favourite grandkid so I don't get any good presents on Christmas"

 

"What about the homophobia, terrorism and not being allowed to do things heterosexuals can?"

 

"Yeah but yaknow, I like gifts, ennit?"

 

An hour passes of pointless conversations and giggling as the bottle of sours slowly gets more and more empty. As it does so, Lizzy and Doll take it upon themselves to venture out and go and find someone who would buy them more alcohol, leaving Ciel and Alois sitting on the field alone, less than a fifth of the bottle left.

 

"I've got your presents if you want them?" Ciel asks after a minute of not talking and Alois practically jumps out of his skin in excitement.

 

Ciel laughs, hauling his yellow JD Sports bag from behind him and digging through it until he finds the long black box and pulls it out,handing it to Alois who quickly grabs it, looking over the box.

 

"What is it?" He asks and Ciel rolls his eyes.

 

"Open it"

 

With that Alois pulls the lid off, being presented with two more boxes inside,one white and one black and he picks up the small white box and pulls the lid of.

 

Inside there was a brown leather bracelet which Alois pulls out, examining it as Ciel pulls out his phone torch and shines it over the bracelet."Read it" He says as Alois fiddles with the metal tab on the bracelet so he could read it.

 

"25th March 2016~" Alois read aloud, giving Ciel a confused look. "What happened then?" He asks confused and Ciel shakes his head.

 

"Thats the day I moved into From K." Ciel mutters and realisation flashes across Alois' face.

 

"Oh!"He yells and looks at the bracelet again. "Awh~" He fawns,dropping the gift and flinging his arms around Ciel who just rolls his eyes dramatically.

 

"Okay...You've still got one more" Alois rips away at the mention of his other present and grabs the other black box and opens it, pulling out a Small silver lighter that was also engraved.

 

Eager to see what it says he brings it close to his face and in cute cursive writing it says,

 

"This lighter belongs to a cunt"

 

"Bastard!"Alois laughs, whacking Ciel on the shoulder. Ciel, giggling, falls backwards so he's laying on his back and Alois falls next to him,slipping the bracelet onto his wrist.

 

"You're cute." Alois continues and Ciel smiles, shrugging.

 

"I know" Ciel jokes, turning on his side so they're face to face.

 

"Honestly,"Alois stares him in the eyes. "This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever gotten me"

 

Ciel blushes, covering the lower half of his face with the sleeve of his blazer as none of them had gotten changed after school. "It's only a bracelet and a lighter, Alo, it's not like I bought you a star"

 

"I know"Alois takes Ciel's wrist and pulls it down so his face is showing,hand sliding down his wrist and into his hand, interlocking their fingers. "But I didn't expect you to get me anything, and I know that people say that regardless but I mean it, I didn't want you to get me anything because you've done so much for me already"

 

"So much for you?" Ciel asks, confused. "This year all I've done is burden you and make life harder, I've been a spoilt brat"

 

"You could never burden me" Alois smiles faintly. "Annoy me? Definitely but burden me? No~" Alois laughs as Ciel hits him on the arm with his other hand. "You know I love you" Alois smiles.

 

"Mhmm"Ciel hums, resting on his elbow, staring down at Alois.

 

"This is the part where you kiss me, faggot" Ciel laughs, giving in and leaning down, pressing his lips to Alois', Alois' hand letting go of Ciel's hand and instead coming to rest on the back of Ciel's head as he rolls onto his back.

 

 

"Gayyyyy~"Dolls voice comes from behind them and Ciel pulls away, turning his head just to see Lizzy fall to the floor opposite them, clutching a bottle of vodka in one hand and WKD Blue in the other.

"We were having a moment, can you fuck off please?" Alois asks, flicking his wrist, shooing them away but they both ignore him.

 

"Could this moment be any more gay?" Lizzy asks, turning the top off the vodka as Ciel rests his head on Alois chest.

 

And as if God himself had heard her, red, orange and blue fireworks lit up the sky as the sounds of cheering and the smell of bonfires fill the air.

 

"This is like the ending to some really cliche movie" And as soon as the last word left Ciel's lips, Lizzy vomited all over the grass.

 

-

 

hey my dudes.

it a me, vyvyan.

 

im here to say sorry for the wait for this chapter omfg i could not get it right for the life of me and im not going to make any promises on when the next update is before y'all know im a liar ahaha

 

but in all seriousness im so hella sorry, its been over a year since i updated this even though i worked on it a lot i kinda left you all in the dark and im sorry


End file.
